Mon neko à Moi
by Haganemaru
Summary: Après la découverte d’une sphère étrange dans les décombres de son ancienne maison, Naruto… se retrouve être le mâle d’un tout petit… vraiment tout petit neko asocial, Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Genre** : UA/Yaoi/Humour/OOC/TS

**Pairing** : Naruto x Sasuke / Madara x Itachi

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire des personnages de Naruto.

**Résumé** : Après la découverte d'une sphère étrange dans les décombres de son ancienne maison, Naruto… se retrouve être le mâle d'un tout petit… vraiment tout petit neko asocial, Sasuke.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Ceci est le premier cadeau pour ma bêta… qui va devoir le corriger, c'est bête hein ? XD mais bon, si j'y passe pas elle risque de me faire une crise je crois…

Nous avons donc du neko… du neko partout d'ailleurs. J'ai simplifié le genre « d'humanoïde » à queue et oreilles en humain. Pourquoi ? Car tout simplement parce que Sasuke et les autres sont humains même si… ils ont des trucs qui vont exciter plus d'une (et un ?).

Pour certains, peut-être reconnaîtrez-vous un clin d'œil à l'animé « Horton »… si si, de loin, en louchant et penchant la tête, il y a une ressemblance (bien que l'éléphant ne termine pas avec le lilliputien XD)

Ah aussi, la fiction comportera un lime, enfin… lime… on dira une masturbation assistée plutôt… dans ce chapitre et un lime MadaIta dans l'autre… donc, si cela ne vous plait pas… :D la petite croix rouge est pour vous. Ceci est la version « allégée » pour retrouver l'intégralité de mon texte avec lemon NaruSasu en fin de fiction, pensez à aller voir mon site ;)

* * *

« **Living just isn't hard enough**... **Burn me alive, inside**… **Living my life's not hard enough**… **Take everything away** »

La voix rauque et grave résonnait dans le petit matin dans le jardin déserté et non entretenu d'une maison en ruine. Le jeune homme qui fredonnait cet air regardait avec un air détaché l'habitation, inconscient de la larme qui roulait lentement le long de sa joue ; larme qu'il essuya d'un geste sec en remettant correctement les écouteurs de son mp3. Le groupe diffusé était l'un de ses préférés, Disturbed dont les textes semblaient lui parler et jouant des mélodies qu'il aimait reproduire sur sa guitare.

Naruto Uzumaki releva les yeux sur la lune qui éclairait faiblement les lieux, là où il était né et avait vécu peu de temps entouré des siens. Son parrain, Jiraiya avait enfin accepté de le laisser partir seul se recueillir sur les lieux du drame qui avaient été dévastés par un tremblement de terre qui décima presque toute la ville, tuant bon nombre de personnes sur son passage.

Le violent séisme que les scientifiques avaient surnommé Kyuubi à cause de ses neuf secousses dévastatrices s'était produit il y a près de dix-neuf ans, l'année de naissance de Naruto. Le bébé n'avait que cinq mois quand il se déclencha et perdit ses parents. Sa mère fut retrouvée sous les décombres de sa chambre d'enfant, son père porté disparu et lui… dans son berceau, miraculeusement sauvé de l'éboulement. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Nul n'avait pu le renseigner mais beaucoup le surnommèrent à son tour Kyuubi à cause de cela, il aurait été la cause de ce séisme car le point le plus élevé, le point de départ du tremblement de terre venait de sous sa chambre.

Le jeune homme ricana un instant en se passant la main droite dans ses cheveux, les repoussant sur son front en délogeant sa tresse qui effleura la peau dorée de son cou, découvert par son haut à manches longues orange et se frotta la nuque en regardant autour de lui.

Naruto avait revêtu un pantalon baggy noir sous son tee-shirt qu'il avait resserré à la taille et aux chevilles. Ses baskets orange vif aux pieds complétaient sa tenue depuis qu'il avait déposé sa veste noire sur le sol près de son sac à dos. Ses yeux azur fixés sur la fissure dont le point de départ se situait sous la maison, il soupira tristement, grimaçant en tâtonnant sur son baladeur pour changer de musique, pas disposé à écouter « Darkness » pour le moment, et ce, même s'il l'adorait. Son piercing à l'arcade étincela un instant à la lumière de la lune alors qu'il faisait bouger sa tête de droite à gauche détachant le fil de ses écouteurs qui se bloquait sans arrêt contre ses anneaux à l'oreille.

À pas lent, le jeune homme fit le tour de la maison, mais n'espérait rien trouver, le temps, les pillages qui avaient sévi suite au séisme avaient tout emporté, aucun souvenir ne lui revenait, il ne se rappelait même pas du visage de ses parents si ce n'était grâce aux photos qu'avaient le vieux pervers.

Il trébucha soudain sur ce qu'il prit pour une roche, enfoncée dans la terre au beau milieu de l'herbe mais en reculant pour shooter dedans, il se stoppa en la voyant luire doucement d'une douce lumière rouge avant de se calmer. Surpris par cette étrangeté, Naruto se baissa, écartant les herbes folles de son passage pour trouver, à moitié enterrée, une sorte de sphère. Le jeune homme l'attrapa doucement, la déterrant avec délicatesse avant de la poser sur sa paume de main, regardant avec fascination les couleurs qui, de temps en temps, se mêlaient lentement.

Le jeune homme se redressa, gardant la boule en main avant de se diriger vers son sac, glissant la sphère recouverte de terre à l'intérieur, protégée par un haut ocre et partit retrouver son appartement en regardant une dernière fois le lieu de son enfance.

Arrivé dans l'appartement qu'il occupait depuis maintenant presque trois ans, il déposa son sac dans un coin avant de se diriger vers sa douche, ôtant ses vêtements au fur et à mesure de sa progression… oubliant pour le moment l'étrange sphère sombre.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha soupira longuement en esquivant avec ce qui semblait être une douloureuse habitude la meute de femelles qui le suivait depuis maintenant près de trois heures. Le jeune homme grogna entre ses crocs en couchant ses oreilles corbeau vers l'arrière de colère en voyant la téméraire jeune femelle qui avait osé lui toucher la queue qu'il enroula autour de sa taille par sûreté avant de repartir d'un pas rapide.

Tous les trois mois, c'était la même chose… la saison des amours suivie des chaleurs qui dérangeaient plus qu'autre chose Sasuke et son frère Itachi, tous deux célibataires et fiers de l'être. Ce n'était pas faute d'être recherchés et désirés, mais… pourchassés depuis leur enfance, les deux neko aux poils et aux yeux noirs, marque d'appartenance aux Uchiha, avaient développé un dégoût de plus en plus prononcé pour tout ce qui portait mamelles et jupes et qui émettait ce qui devait être un « roucoulement » amoureux…

Yeurk…

Sasuke plissa sa bouche dans une grimace de répulsion qui n'enleva rien de son charme à son grand malheur en entendant les glapissements qui résonnaient autour de lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de mécontentement, ombrageant son expression alors que ses yeux félins aux pupilles noires, gouffres sans fond, se posaient sur le sol tandis qu'il enfonçait ses mains dans les poches de son short noir, regardant sans les voir le bout de ses sandales sombres. Le jeune neko espérait qu'ainsi personne…

- Sasuuuuke-kuuuun !

… ne viendrait le déranger…

C'était sans compter sur la femelle Haruno et son insistance à être près de lui. La jeune neko à poil rose vint aussitôt s'amarrer à son bras avec un regard d'adoration, ses phéromones fruitées voletant autour d'elle… Sasuke voulait mourir…

- Où vas-tu, Sasuke-kun ? Je peux t'accompagner, Sasuke-kun ?

- Non…

- … Tu irais prendre un verre avec moi, Sasuke-kun ?

- Non ! répéta-t-il d'une voix impatiente sans la regarder.

- … à plus tard alors…

Sasuke la vit partir avec un air triste, peiné par la douleur qu'il venait d'entrevoir dans le regard vert de celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie dans son enfance. La jeune neko avait littéralement changé lors de son passage aux quatorze printemps, il y a de ça trois années, se mettant en chasse avec les autres femelles de son âge. Toutes eurent le même mâle en vue… lui à son grand malheur.

Le jeune homme regarda la silhouette vêtue de rose s'éloigner en baissant les épaules avant de hausser les siennes en continuant son chemin, s'engouffrant dans la forêt de Nekotokai (*) qui bordait la petite ville… dire qu'il y a presque vingt ans, cette ville n'existait pas. Il y avait plusieurs clans qui ne se croisaient presque jamais, chacun vivant sans se soucier des voisins avant que leur maire n'arrive, les regroupant, fondant Nekotokai, bâtissant des lieux communs, et autres commodités… tous devaient beaucoup à leur maire… cet homme qu'ils ne voyaient jamais, enfermé dans son bureau où de rares privilégiés le rencontraient.

Son propre chef de clan, Madara qui venait de prendre la tête de la famille à la mort de son père, mort de vieillesse, ne l'avait rencontré qu'une ou deux fois en vingt-six ans de vie… Sasuke n'avait jamais vu Madara, il savait seulement qu'il faisait fructifier les finances des Uchiha et leurs forces mais il ne l'avait jamais réellement vu, son grand frère non plus d'ailleurs.

« Putain… mais c'est quoi, bordel de merde ! »

La voix résonna alors qu'il passait sous un arbre à fruit violet et rond, un mura-mura au goût sucré et tendre, le tétanisant. Un frisson le prit, violent et presque douloureux, hérissant les doux poils de ses oreilles qui se dressèrent à la verticale sur sa chair alors que sa queue s'ébouriffait jusqu'à en tripler de volume. Un spasme parcourut son corps alors qu'il fermait les yeux en s'appuyant lourdement contre l'arbre, le corps chaud et les genoux faibles, gondolants sous lui. La chair de poule le recouvrit tandis qu'une seconde fois, la voix mâle résonnait, timbre rauque qui le fit s'écrouler sur le sol, les oreilles recourbées et plaquées contre son crâne et les yeux brillants.

« Je trouverai… je jure que je trouverai ! »

Une plainte suppliante sortit de la gorge de Sasuke qui se crispa en tremblant… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi ce comportement pour une voix ? Qui parlait ? Qui lui provoquait ça ?

Le jeune neko se releva difficilement, le corps frémissant et affûta ses sens, ouvrant au maximum ses pupilles en cherchant partout, attentif au moindre son, au moindre bruit. Il se devait de trouver la personne qui le chamboulait… ensuite, il irait demander à son grand frère pourquoi il réagissait ainsi.

* * *

Naruto posa son front sur sa main droite, le coude posé sur une feuille où plusieurs annotations concernant la sphère étaient apposées. Un microscope se trouvait sur la gauche, inutile vu qu'il n'avait pu retirer aucun morceau de la boule, étrangement résistante au scalpel chirurgical et au diamant, petit couteau très résistant perçant presque tout. Il avait essayé de la faire chauffer ou de la forer mais la sphère s'était durcie, devenant d'un noir opaque résistant à tout, il l'avait mesurée, elle faisait dix bons centimètres de diamètre, tenant dans la paume de sa main, elle pesait près d'un kilo et demi lorsqu'elle n'était pas noire mais rien de plus… seuls les changements de couleurs indiquaient un « truc-pas-normal-bordel » comme il le disait depuis qu'il l'examinait.

- Je trouverai… je jure que je trouverai !

La sphère brilla d'un éclat rouge vif, semblant le taquiner alors qu'il grognait entre ses dents en plissant les yeux d'un air mauvais.

Si elle cherchait la guerre… elle allait le trouver, foi d'Uzumaki !

* * *

Sasuke repartit chez lui d'un pas rapide, slalomant entre les gens avec un regard décidé, ignorant leurs yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement de voir le jeune homme dans cet état mais ça faisait près d'une heure qu'il cherchait en vain après cette voix, soit il était devenu totalement fou, soit il se passait quelque chose de pas normal.

Il arriva enfin chez lui et s'engouffra dans la tour familiale, grimpant rapidement jusqu'au dernier étage où il pénétra dans un appartement spacieux en écoutant attentivement, le regard vif. Ses parents roucoulaient dans le salon… yeurk… l'amour parental… Itachi se trouvait dans sa chambre plus loin.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha d'aller vers son frère, poussant la porte de sa chambre pour le découvrir assis sur son lit, la queue enroulée autour de lui, le dos contre le mur en train de lire. Son aîné haussa un sourcil en le voyant le rouge aux joues et essoufflé et se redressa, ôtant ses lunettes de lecture qui voilaient son regard noir. La tête vers Sasuke, les yeux fixes et les oreilles pointées en avant en signe d'intérêt, il le laissa pénétrer dans sa chambre où le jeune neko se mit à faire les cent pas, agité et encore frémissant.

Sasuke lança un regard nerveux sur son frère, ne sachant pas encore comment aborder cette conversation avec lui. Son aîné le fixait avec amusement face à cette agitation très rare chez lui. Itachi se redressa encore un peu plus, son haut noir suivant le mouvement en se redéposant souplement sur ses hanches alors que son pantalon se plissait à l'aine quand il releva les jambes pour s'appuyer sur ses genoux, une main venant tenir sa joue en support.

Le silence se poursuivait tandis que son petit frère devenait de plus en plus agité, sa queue couleur corbeau ébouriffée et gonflée. Maintenant qu'il le détaillait mieux, il remarquait que tous ses poils étaient en vadrouille, ses cheveux décoiffés, ses oreilles aux poils presque verticaux et la queue triplée de volume… une seule cause possible pour lui…

- Tu t'es fait molester ?

- Quoi ? Non !... mais t'es malade, nii-san ? protesta Sasuke, rougissant.

Bon… son petit frère était toujours vierge et innocent… bon, il se passait quoi ?

- Tu as quoi ? Tu t'es fait droguer ?

- … mais non !

- Alors ?

- Je sais pas ce que c'est, je me baladais dans le bois quand c'est arrivé !

- T'as mangé quoi ? T'as pas avalé de champignon ?!

- Tu me prends pour un chaton ?

Sasuke plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais en regardant son aîné qui le dévisageait avec un air sérieux sur le visage, le regard franc et intéressé. La peau pâle de son frère, marque de fabrication « made in Uchiha » luisait doucement à la lumière du soleil tandis que les cernes qui marquaient le visage d'Itachi n'enlevaient rien à son charme…

Fait chier, maintenant il trouvait que son frère avait du charme… il se passait quoi avec lui aujourd'hui ?

Le jeune homme grimpa sur le lit face à son grand frère et se positionna à genoux, la queue posée sur ses cuisses tandis qu'il la « recoiffait » dans le sens du poil en silence. Le regard un instant baissé sur ses mains, il repensa à la voix et frissonna… tremblement léger qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d'Itachi qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Bon, petit frère… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- … Je ne sais pas… j'ai entendu une voix et…

- Elle a été grossière ? Elle t'a insulté ? Elle…

- Mais ferme-la cinq minutes !

- … dis donc, Sasuke, encore une parole dans ce genre et…

- Je… elle a rien dit… de bizarre… mais le ton de la voix… c'était… je sais pas… mais…

- De quoi ?

- J'en ai eu les jambes coupées, Itachi-nii… je tremblais ! expliqua Sasuke en continuant de lisser ses poils. J'ai eu du mal à respirer aussi.

- … et… ensuite ?

- J'ai cherché partout mais rien, je l'ai pas trouvée…

- Dire aussi, pour chercher un son, faut y aller…

Sasuke ferma les yeux sous le regard amusé de son grand frère et grinça des dents, les oreilles plaquées sur son crâne, en colère.

- Je n'ai vu personne… je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé…

- Et… pourquoi ta queue était dans cet état ?

- … c'est lorsque je l'ai entendue… je te jure, j'étais tétanisé, je n'avais envie que d'une chose… souffla-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Me… me… commença-t-il en détournant les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre du bas.

- Ouiii…

- Me coucher sur le sol… me… enfin... bégaya Sasuke.

Bon… là… il y avait urgence… c'était pas bon du tout… songea Itachi. Si son frère réagissait à ce point à « la voix », il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il trouverait la personne.

- Sasuke… déjà, calme-toi… là, la « voix » n'est pas là, donc, tu respires à fond et tu te calmes.

- Ok ! souffla le jeune neko en s'exécutant.

- Ensuite, il est tard maintenant, on va aller manger, se laver et se coucher. Demain matin, on retournera dans cette forêt et tu me conduiras à l'emplacement où tu l'as entendue, d'accord ?

- … Mais j'ai quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas certain, il faut que je le voie avant de confirmer.

- Bien.

Sur un petit sourire à son aîné, Sasuke se pencha pour poser son front contre celui d'Itachi, fermant les yeux un instant en respirant son odeur réconfortante. Le jeune neko, ainsi rassuré, quitta la chambre de son frère, songeant que le lendemain, il aurait enfin la réponse à ses interrogations… ignorant le regard amusé d'Itachi sur lui.

* * *

Naruto s'étira longuement sur sa chaise de bureau en regardant la sphère rougeoyante posée sur un moelleux petit coussin blanc sur sa table de chevet… elle se foutait de lui, c'était obligé.

Toute la nuit, il l'avait examinée, avait fait plusieurs tests mais dès qu'il tentait un changement climatique intense comme la soumettre au feu ou à la glace du congélateur, la sphère durcissait et semblait plus lourde. L'eau ne lui faisait rien de plus que provoquer une petite lueur bleuté et douce et depuis qu'il l'avait posée sur un coussin et plus touchée, elle luisait d'une chaude couleur rouge…

Naruto avait bien essayé de la provoquer en lui envoyant de petit bout de papier de son siège mais à chaque fois, elle semblait agacée, le rouge virant presque à la couleur du sang en se mêlant au noir.

Le jeune homme regarda son plafond, découragé… qui pourrait lui dire ce que c'était, personne ne lui parlait vraiment et comme il le sentait, si il se pointait maintenant chez Jiraiya, il risquait de tomber sur le vieux pervers en caleçon et ayant la tronche en biais à cause de sa gueule de bois…

Ce n'était pas vraiment une vision à laquelle qu'il voulait assister.

Naruto se leva en faisant craquer son dos frottant machinalement son tatouage sur son bras gauche, un renard à neuf queues. Après tout, tous le surnommaient ainsi… il se souvint en ricanant de la tête du tatoueur, Kakuzu, lorsqu'il lui demanda un « Kyuubi » sur le bras à ses dix-sept ans. Il avait sourcillé, connaissant le jeune homme et son histoire depuis qu'il venait se faire piercer dans son salon mais avait accepté. Il était vendeur de son art, pas psychiatre, si l'orphelin voulait un renard à neuf queues, il allait y faire un renard à neuf queues.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa chaîne hi-fi qu'il enclencha avant de se préparer un ramen instantané, fredonnant une chanson. Le jeune blond touilla ses nouilles en se rapprochant de son lit pour s'asseoir confortablement contre le mur et regarda d'un air rancunier la boule près de lui.

- Je t'aurais si bien… je le sais… et te fous pas de ma gueule putain…

Naruto soupira en fermant les yeux, se cognant l'arrière du crâne contre le mur alors que la sphère à ses côtés luisait d'un rouge taquin.

- V'là que je cause à une putain de boule bizarre… j'vais me faire enfermer…

Une nouvelle chanson démarra, le faisant soupirer et sourire en coin, chantonnant l'air d'une voix douce : « **Anytime I need to see your face**... **I just close my eyes** »...

* * *

Sasuke s'était réveillé agité... il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son corps semblait être pris de frissons dès qu'il avait été conscient que dans quelques heures, il réentendrait peut-être « la voix ».

Il s'était levé, avait sauté dans sa douche brûlante pour bien se réveiller, se frottant longuement sous l'onde chaude, frictionnant sa queue couleur corbeau avant de la rincer sous l'eau. Il se rinçait les cheveux et les oreilles quand un « toc » à la porte l'informa du lever de son frère. Il lui restait maintenant près de dix minutes pour se préparer, le temps qu'Itachi prenne son café noir avant de monopoliser à son tour la salle de bain.

Le jeune neko sortit de la douche en s'essuyant vigoureusement avant d'enfiler son caleçon et sa tenue noire habituelle, un haut noir moulant sans manches, avec l'insigne de son clan dans le dos et un short de même couleur, lui laissant les jambes libres. Il sortit de la pièce et sentit le déplacement d'air dû à son frère aîné quand il passa rapidement à côté de lui. Le claquement de porte le renseigna et il sourit. Son frère avait dû être un ninja dans une autre vie pour se déplacer si furtivement pour un homme.

Il n'eut pas à patienter très longtemps après Itachi vu que celui-ci le rejoignit assez rapidement, se postant près de lui en nouant ses cheveux en une queue haute qui laissa échapper les longues mèches sur le côté de son visage. La tenue également noire d'Itachi était assortie à la sienne, lui aussi portant fièrement l'emblème de leur clan sur le corps.

Ils quittèrent la tour Uchiha et se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la forêt, faisant de nombreux détours en voyant une femelle à l'horizon. La plus difficile à semer fut peut-être Sakura qui semblait avoir un radar « à Sasuke », nouvelle marque de fabrication peut-être, vu que dès que celui-ci passait la tête devant son frère ou un mur pour voir si la voie était libre, on pouvait entendre un « Sasuuuukeeee-kuuuun » résonner.

Ce fut haletant qu'ils arrivèrent dans la forêt, s'appuyant lourdement sur le tronc d'un saule pleureur. Les deux neko se cachaient parmi ses branches bleues en essayant de passer inaperçus pour laisser passer les femelles qui les poursuivaient. Sasuke regarda son grand frère s'essuyer le front discrètement, un air calme sur le visage que contredisait son regard traqué… même à vingt-deux ans, son aîné ne s'habituait pas à ses fangirls dont certaines le pourchassaient depuis ses quinze ans.

- Je hais l'équipe adverse ! souffla Sasuke.

- Dis-toi… que si la voix est une femme… commença Itachi.

« **Anytime I need to see your face**... **I just close my eyes** »

La voix résonna, douce et rauque, figeant Itachi sur place alors qu'il regardait avec ahurissement la violente réaction chez son petit frère. Sasuke rougit brusquement, les yeux lourds et brillants alors qu'il s'adossait contre l'écorce, frottant le bois un instant. Sa queue gonfla jusqu'à tripler de volume, ébouriffée et frémissante, bougeant avec lenteur comme pour tenter un autre neko. Ses poils d'oreille couleur corbeau se dressèrent, lui conférant un visage plutôt comique alors qu'une plainte sortait de sa bouche, râle… de bienvenu… chez les femelles…

- … Bon… on a pas de soucis niveau équipe, là…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il… m'arrive… nii-san ?

- Euh... je…

« **Sweet like a chic a cherry cola** »

Une nouvelle fois la voix résonna, chuchotant la phrase tandis qu'Itachi soutenait un Sasuke défaillant contre lui, sortant du couvert du saule pour rechercher après… cette voix… Mais une question le taraudait…

- C'est quoi un Cherry cola ?

- J'en sais rien… j'm'en tape… Qu'est-ce… que j'ai bordel ?

- … disons que…

Un « **Ooh I want you** » susurré fut lâché, courant sur le vent qui les réchauffa tous deux, bien que pour Sasuke, ce fut une torture, son corps commençant à le trahir en gonflant son anatomie... qu'il aurait voulu inexistante dans les bras de son frère… La voix voulait sa mort en fait.

- Il veut me tuer ? haleta-t-il.

- Euh… non…

- J'ai quoi alors ? hurla Sasuke.

Le jeune homme se dégagea et, profitant que « la voix » se taisait, il regarda avec fureur sa queue gonflée qu'il recoiffa dans le sens du poil, grognant dans la manœuvre sous les yeux amusés de son aîné. Sasuke releva son regard noir sur celui d'Itachi, le découvrant avec un sourire en coin aux lèvres et se figea…

C'était pas bon…

- Tu vois, cher petit frère…

C'était vraiment pas bon…

- Tu as rencontré ce qu'on appelle… continua Itachi.

Il le sentait arriver… c'était pas bon du tout…

- Son âme-sœur…

- Pardon ?

- Oui… quoi que… c'est logiquement chez les femelles que ça fait ça si brutalement…

- Je… te demande pardon ? bafouilla Sasuke.

- Oui, ce sont les femelles qui ont ce genre de réaction lorsqu'elles rencontrent leur mâle…

- T'essaies de me dire… que cette putain de voix…

« Bon… on y retourne… J'trouverai bordel… »

- Ah, toi, ta gueule ! hurla Sasuke, queue et oreilles de nouveau toutes échevelées.

Un éclat de rire retentit alors qu'Itachi regardait l'air plus que furieux de son bébé de frère. De toute évidence, se retrouver « âme-soeurisé » avec un mâle qui le faisait se comporter en femelle avait de quoi… l'hérisser. Un pouffement lui échappa encore à cette idée en le voyant une nouvelle fois se recoiffer avec hargne.

- Mais… putain comment j'ai pu tomber sur ça…

- On ne choisit pas son âme-sœur, petit frère…

- Ouais bin, je n'aurais pas pu tomber sur un soumis ? Merde !

- … t'es grossier aujourd'hui, Sasuke.

- Je t'emmerde Itachi, mais profond en plus…

- Je vois ça… grinça l'aîné en se pinçant la cuisse en voyant la queue de son frère s'agiter violemment, heurtant ses hanches et les oreilles couchées. Tu veux faire quoi ?

- On le cherche et je le tue…

- Il a qu'à parler et…

- … vas-y… tais-toi, en rajoute pas…

C'est avec un Itachi sifflotant un « **Sweet like a chic a cherry cola** » et après un long moment de déprime uchihesque sur le fait qu'il se retrouverait sûrement dominé par son âme-sœur masculine que Sasuke passa sa journée à rechercher la voix qu'il ne parvint pas à trouver, achevant de l'énerver.

En plus de le faire chier avec sa voix, il était invisible… putain où se trouvait ce crétin ?

* * *

Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé, Naruto se vêtit rapidement de son jean et d'un haut orange vif avant d'installer la sphère dans son sac en vue d'aller voir un « vieux de la vieille » en la personne de son parrain, Jiraiya.

Le jeune homme partit en attrapant sa veste noire qu'il enfila rapidement et glissa doucement les lanières de son sac à dos sur ses épaules, veillant à ne pas heurter cette « sphère que je sais pas pourquoi je m'emmerde à savoir ce que c'est ». Ses baskets enfilées, il partit au pas de course, regardant avec effarement son bus s'en aller devant lui, en avance sur ce coup… il ne lui restait plus que le footing du matin…

* * *

A Nekotokai… c'était le gros chamboulement, la terre tremblait violemment provoquant des secousses difficiles à supporter pour les neko qui se retrouvaient agités et obligés de se tenir aux meubles près d'eux.

Sasuke se retenait à Itachi, les bras ceinturant sa taille mince alors que les griffes de son aîné se plantaient dans l'arbre tout proche. Depuis qu'ils avaient entendu la voix, ils recherchaient dans toute la ville après le propriétaire, courant de droite à gauche dans l'espoir d'entendre quelqu'un parler avec cette texture vocale… qui le dérangeait quand même.

Où il avait foiré dans sa vie pur se retrouver « âme-soeurisé » avec un mec ?

Bon… ok, il était asocial, il repoussait les filles, ne s'intéressait qu'aux neko assez forts pour se battre avec lui, avait une affection particulière pour son frère aîné mais qui n'allait pas plus loin que l'amour fraternel… mais jamais il n'avait regardé un de ses amis avec désir ou autre… Neji était pourtant un canon dans son genre froid… plus que lui, d'ailleurs… Gaara également… Kiba dans son genre chat sauvage aussi était pas mal à regarder mais jamais leurs voix ne lui avaient provoqué ça…

- Putain, mais il se passe quoi encore ? râla Itachi.

Effectivement, les secousses s'accéléraient, les faisant se crisper douloureusement, remarquant malgré tout que les arbres, même si les branches s'agitaient furieusement, ne semblaient pas plus « troublés » que ça, chose étrange sachant que les urias, les arbres millénaires de Nekotokai ressentaient les agressions en envoyant des chants d'avertissement. La magie du murmure pouvait prévenir en cas de danger, et ce chant n'avait plus retenti depuis près de cent ans lorsqu'un serpent avait menacé leur monde.

Itachi et lui, dès les premières secousses, avaient donc trouvé refuge sous l'un des urias, sachant pertinemment que le végétal les protégerait de ses branches et effectivement, les lourds bras de bois s'étaient refermés derrière eux, les collant à son tronc comme une mère. Sasuke aimait les urias, il les avait toujours aimés depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ces « esprits » de la forêt qui ne leur parlaient pas mais leur rappelaient de temps en temps leurs existences.

- Je ne sais pas, nii-san… mais… ça semble se calmer là, non ?

- Oui… il me semble…

Un doux murmure se fit autour d'eux, réconfortant alors qu'une fine branche venait leur caresser les cheveux, les décontractant lentement… c'était une bénédiction d'être retourné dans la forêt pour chercher cette voix, rien n'aurait pu mieux les calmer qu'un uria.

* * *

Le regard azur se porta sur le ciel alors que l'homme blond se tenait au balcon de son bureau, regardant sa ville trembler. Les cumulonimbus assombrissaient le ciel par moment avant de partir rapidement, le changement climatique s'accélérait à un rythme fou alors que ce monde vibrait.

Il soupira un instant en regardant les hauts urias dans la forêt de Nekotokai, ils ne chantaient pas comme dans la légende, il n'y avait rien à craindre.

L'homme fronça les sourcils en pensant aux secousses de son monde, il y a dix-neuf ans et ferma les yeux. Il avait beaucoup perdu ce jour-là avant de retrouver un semblant de stabilité ici… Ces secousses étranges annonçaient peut-être un changement… il se demandait bien lequel.

* * *

Naruto regardait bouche bée son parrain avachi sur sa table de cuisine, le front sur le plateau froid alors qu'il tenait dans une main un flacon d'aspirine et de l'autre une bouteille d'eau. Le vieil homme lui avait ouvert la porte sans le regarder, lui marmonnant un « la cuisine est par là, merci de déposer la pizza sur le comptoir » ce à quoi, Naruto ne put rien répondre, Jiraiya s'effondrant sur un fauteuil en ronflant de bon cœur…

Non mais où va le monde si Jiraiya ne tenait pas une cuite monumentale prise avec Tsunade, une « amie » à lui et directrice du musée de Konoha ?

- Tu vas me dire que tu as passé la journée là ? s'écria Naruto en regardant le vieil homme.

- Ne… crie pas… souffla Jiraiya entre ses dents.

L'homme le regardant à travers ses cheveux gris effondrés sur son visage alors que la longue queue de cheval était toute ébouriffée, les mèches s'envolant autour de lui. Ses yeux noirs détaillèrent la masse lumineuse face à lui avant que ses paupières ne se referment une seconde fois sur ses orbes douloureux.

Quand est-ce que ce gosse pigerait qu'il lui vrillait la rétine avec ses fringues colorées ?

- Ex… explique ton cas.

- J'ai trouvé une boule…

- Bien, dès que t'en auras une seconde, tu auras la paire…

Naruto cligna des yeux en se pinçant, refusant de voir une quelconque allusion physique là-dedans et continua son histoire.

- Bref, j'ai essayé de l'analyser, elle répond aux changements climatiques, impossible à couper et autres, je sais pas ce que c'est.

- … et comment tu veux que je sache moi, sans la voir ta bestiole ? marmonna Jiraiya.

Effectivement, venir voir Jiraiya alors qu'il ne se remettait pas de sa cuite n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée mais bon… Naruto était persévérant. Le jeune homme prit son sac doucement et y sortit la boule recouverte d'un pull, bien en sécurité.

Celle-ci envoyait des lumières rouges de colère qui se reflétaient sur les murs blancs de la cuisine de Jiraiya, intriguant le vieil homme malgré son mal de crâne. L'homme prit dans la paume de sa main la sphère et la porta devant ses yeux, regardant les dégradés de couleurs alors que celle-ci ne luisait plus de rouge mais venait de passer au violet. Cela lui faisait penser aux couleurs d'une bague d'adolescent, celles qui prenaient la chaleur du corps.

- Alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi… une pierre naturelle qui détecte ta chaleur ?

- … Jiraiya… tu as vraiment bu beaucoup hier ? questionna Naruto.

- Dis donc, gamin, c'est pas moi qui viens te faire chier de bon matin…

- Il est midi passé…

- C'est pareil…

Naruto reprit la sphère qui repassa au rouge tendre à son contact, amenant un ricanement chez le vieil homme qui posa son menton sur sa paume de main en le regardant la caresser du bout des doigts avant de la remettre dans son sac.

- Qui sait, c'est peut-être une planète ton truc, y'a des habitants dessus ! lâcha-t-il.

Le blond regarda fixement la sphère dans son sac, remarquant les couleurs rouges et noires qui se reflétaient doucement alors que de petites spirales dorées se dessinaient… une planète ?

- Essaie de communiquer avec eux…

- Mais comment ?

- Ah ça, gamin, j'en sais rien et je m'en tape… maintenant, merci de ta venue, je vais me coucher !

Sur ces mots, Naruto se leva, regardant la haute silhouette de son parrain disparaître dans sa chambre et partit lentement jusque chez lui. Il attrapa un bus qui le déposerait près de son domicile et regarda le paysage défiler sous ses yeux en repensant aux paroles de son parrain… une planète ?

De retour chez lui, le jeune homme sortit le monde miniature de son sac et le déposa sur l'oreiller près du sien, sur son lit avant de retirer ses vêtements, restant dans un caleçon blanc qui trancha violemment avec son corps bronzé. Son regard pensif revint sur la sphère qu'il prit dans sa main en se couchant, la posant sur sa poitrine nue pour avoir sous les yeux les changements. Le noir s'effaçait lentement alors que les ondulations dorées et rouges l'assoupissaient peu à peu.

Naruto s'endormit rapidement, ignorant que la sphère venait de rouler contre son cou, glissant à cause de sa respiration qui soulevait son torse. Blottie contre son cou, la boule rougit doucement en se réchauffant au contact de sa peau, le faisant soupirer dans son sommeil, des images d'un jeune homme brun inconnu se formait en lui alors que ses rêves devenaient de plus en plus… pervers.

* * *

Itachi voulait mourir… cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'il ne supportait plus trop les ronronnements de ses congénères en chaleurs mais là…

Déjà, ces putain de chaleurs s'étaient annoncées plus tôt, faisant qu'il n'avait pas été préparé et parqué dans ses quartiers avec ration de survie jusqu'à la fin du calvaire des autres pour plus de sécurité, ce qui faisait qu'il arpentait la ville en direction de leur appartement alors qu'il sentait tous les regards, mâles ou femelles, posés sur son cul et celui de son frère qui lui…

L'enfoiré…

… était passé à son tour en chaleurs sans prévenir. Il était donc obligé de soutenir son frangin ronronnant et se frottant la joue contre son épaule en se dépêchant vers son « lieu de sauvegarde ».

Cela aurait pu paraitre « normal » s'il n'y avait que le regard brillant et les ronronnements sourds de Sasuke, mais là, les phéromones du jeune mâle semblaient amener des flèches dans leur direction avec l'indication « mâle Uchiha en chaleurs ».

Itachi avait d'ailleurs déjà chassé d'un sifflement de colère plusieurs femelles qui venaient trop les coller, les oreilles raidies en signe d'avertissement alors que sa queue se refermait sur la taille de son cadet…

En fait, Itachi ne voulait pas mourir tout compte fait, mais il voulait tuer Sasuke.

- Petit frère, arrête cinq minutes, merde !

- Ça… Ça sent bon…

- Ah la ferme !

« Ça sent bon… » depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'uria sécurisant, Sasuke avait détecté une odeur qui lui avait provoqué une montée d'hormones sous le regard horrifié de son aîné, l'ébouriffant et lui amenant un ronronnement rauque alors qu'il se mettait à se frotter contre l'arbre proche d'eux. Un gloussement… un putain de gloussement… avait résonné du végétal alors que les branches douces décollaient Sasuke pour le pousser vers Itachi.

A ce qu'il avait pigé, c'était à lui de se débrouiller… merci l'uria, mais là… fallait vraiment pas !

Itachi lâcha presque un sanglot de soulagement en voyant la tour Uchiha se profiler face à lui et montra les crocs à Sakura et Ino, la seconde aussi blonde et collante que la première était rose et insistante, qui venaient d'essayer de prendre le bras de Sasuke alors que celui-ci fermait les yeux en rougissant, se gorgeant de cette odeur « mâle » qui l'entourait et semblait le caresser.

Dès qu'Itachi trouverait « la voix », elle passerait un sale quart d'heure, foi d'Uchiha.

Après un regard encore une fois mauvais aux deux femelles ronronnantes à leurs côtés, les faisant reculer docilement, Itachi tira son frère en avant et s'enferma dans la tour, soupirant de soulagement en voyant que l'air frais avait eu du bon sur Sasuke, le faisant se reprendre un instant.

- Nii-san… j'ai…

- T'as tes chaleurs…

- Non… impossible… je… souffla Sasuke, le souffle court.

- Arrête avec tes « impossibles », t'es bien âme-soeurisé à une voix !

- … mais… comment je vais faire… on l'a pas trouvée…

- J'en sais rien, on va aller à la maison et je t'enferme dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que cela passe…

- Merci… Itachi-nii.

- Ouais… oublie pas que t'auras mon pied au cul pour ça quand même…

Un fort ronronnement lui répondit alors que son petit frère recommençait à frotter sa joue contre lui, les paupières baissées qui ombraient délicatement ses joues rougies. Itachi soupira doucement en se dépêchant vers leur appartement en saluant de la tête son cousin Obito qui se trouvait en compagnie de son petit ami Kakashi, dans les escaliers. Le duo les regarda passer avec un regard interrogatif sur Sasuke mais ne les questionna pas, trop occupés à ronronner en cœur.

Itachi ne remarqua même pas que le masque du neko gris avait été baissé pour lécher doucement le cou de son cousin qui gloussait nerveusement en cherchant la poignée de son propre appartement.

Une fois chez eux, Itachi tira Sasuke jusqu'à sa chambre où il l'y poussa en fermant la porte derrière lui, s'appuyant contre le battant de bois avec un soupir de soulagement en entendant les ronronnements de Sasuke augmenter de plus belle…

Il était sauvé !

* * *

Sasuke se frotta un instant contre la cloison de bois que son frère venait de refermer derrière lui, la fraîcheur de la porte apaisant un instant la chaleur qui l'inondait. Il semblait que tout autour de lui, une odeur mâle, musquée et légèrement fruitée le caressait, s'engouffrant sous sa peau pour le faire brûler d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

Tout le démangeait et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva nu comme au jour de sa naissance, la queue gonflée et ondulant dans son dos, caressant elle-même ses meubles alors que ses yeux noirs venaient de passer à un rouge sombre qui aurait pu être inquiétant si ce n'était qu'une autre démonstration des chaleurs chez un Uchiha. Son corps mince et finement musclé commença à se mouvoir lentement, se frottant par moment contre une paroi avant d'atterrir sur son lit.

Sasuke soupira un instant, baissant les yeux sur son entrejambe gonflée de désir et grogna sourdement, ses oreilles corbeau se confondant avec ses cheveux alors qu'il râlait entre ses dents. Le jeune homme se retourna sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller en espérant un miracle qui pourrait le faire se calmer, ignorant que ses reins se cambraient d'eux-mêmes vers une personne invisible, présentant sa croupe dans un mouvement provocant, sa queue noire ondulant lentement en de petits soubresauts.

La respiration rapide et les joues en feu, Sasuke se tourna une nouvelle fois sur le dos, enroulant son annexe dorsale autour de sa taille en frémissant dans la manœuvre, sa peau hypersensible devenait douloureuse. Les yeux voilés par ses longs cils, le jeune neko passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de mordre de ses petites canines pointues sa chair, frémissant alors qu'il ne posait que sa main sur son ventre.

Comme c'était tentant de se masturber en espérant que cette chaleur cesse après mais… il était un Uchiha, les Uchiha ne se mastuuu…

« Haaaaaannn… mmmmm »

La plainte rauque le retourna complètement, le faisant se figer dans son lit alors qu'il pouvait assister au démarrage de sa chair de poule qui lui hérissa tous les poils du corps. Affolé, il ne pouvait que voir son corps réagir encore plus violemment, ses hanches s'arquer vers le haut alors que ses jambes s'écartaient largement, dévoilant toute sa chair désireuse. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites quant il passa sa main sur sa poitrine, frôlant ses tétons tendus de désir.

« Hnnnn… oh ouais, chaton… »

Sasuke se redressa difficilement, les jambes flageolantes. Ses oreilles baissées de soumission, il descendit lentement de son lit, il reconnaissait la voix, c'était la seule à le faire réagir aussi violemment… à le faire réagir tout court d'ailleurs… il l'appelait… il le voulait. Le jeune homme arriva sur son balcon, frémissant à peine en sentant un souffle chaud sur son corps nu et regarda autour de lui, les pupilles dilatées dans l'espoir de trouver celui qui le mettait dans cet état. Un halètement près de son oreille le fit trembler alors qu'une plainte rauque lui échappait à son tour, une de ses mains venant lui caresser le cou légèrement. Sasuke tourna ses yeux rouges en direction de ce souffle tremblant mais il ne put que voir son mur près de la porte, mur comportant une tuyauterie d'où résonnait encore des plaintes. Ses yeux se levèrent mais n'espérant rien vu qu'il se trouvait au dernier étage du bâtiment.

Le jeune neko brun se rapprocha de la petite fissure qu'il distinguait dans la canalisation et posa son front chaud sur le métal en se frottant la peau lentement dessus, le regard fixé sur le petit trou près de sa bouche et enfin… il lâcha une plainte rauque et suppliante.

- Où es-tu ?... J'ai besoin de toi… s'il te plait !

* * *

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux, l'esprit encore assombri par son rêve érotique et frissonna violemment. Il n'avait pas rêvé, une voix venait de lui parler, murmure suppliant qui fit palpiter son érection contre le tissu de son caleçon. Une de ses mains vint la caresser un instant, ses yeux azur chaud se refermant pour mieux profiter de la caresse alors qu'un gémissement quémandeur et rauque résonnait contre son oreille.

« J'ai besoin de toi… caresse-moi… prends-moi… »

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre du bas et se tournant inconsciemment vers la masse qui frôlait son cou et d'où venait ce murmure masculin si plaisant. Son souffle brûlant se fit haletant alors que sa main gauche venait de faire glisser son caleçon vers le bas, libérant son sexe qui claqua un instant contre son estomac, le maculant un peu de liquide séminal alors que sa main droite le tenait fermement, caressant sa peau douce. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit alors que les sensations se déchaînaient en lui.

- OOohhh… chaton… tu es si doux…

« Dis-moi… ouii, dis-moi… »

Un sourire « mâle » se dessinait sur ses lèvres alors qu'un frisson le parcourait. La personne qui lui parlait semblait avoir déjà le souffle court alors qu'il lui demandait de lui parler, de le caresser. Naruto se mordit la lèvre alors que sa main droite un peu souillée de son pré-sperme venait atterrir sur l'oreiller contre son oreille, frôlant la sphère rouge ardent contre lui, sphère qui vira de plus en plus au rouge sombre, couleur du désir le plus total.

* * *

« Tu veux savoir, chaton ? Tu veux savoir ce que je te fais dans mes rêves ? »

La voix et la phrase le firent presque sangloter de désir alors que Sasuke se posait dos à la paroi, frémissant en imaginant la texture sourde frôler sa peau. Les yeux fermés et le visage rougissant, il vit apparaître devant ses yeux un regard azur dominateur qui lui provoqua un tremblement. Son flair détecta une odeur musquée qui le retourna totalement, le faisant grogner d'attente alors qu'un ronronnement sourd montait de sa poitrine.

« Je te caresse, petit chat, je passe mes mains lentement sur ta peau douce… tu m'excites chaton… »

Qu'est-ce qu'il devrait dire lui ?

Sasuke fit glisser ses mains sur sa peau, les yeux fermés en imaginant le contact de l'autre homme. La respiration rapide de « la voix » lui parvenait, frôlant ses oreilles sensibles qui frémirent en se plaquant encore plus contre son crâne. Sa main gauche vint caresser sa cuisse près de son sexe bandé, le bout de ses doigts effleurant ses bourses avec une plainte rauque.

« C'est ça chaton, caresse-toi… ma main droite vient te caresser le cou alors que la gauche s'approche de ton petit trou… tu le veux pas vrai ? Tu veux que je te remplisse là ? »

- Ouiii…

Sasuke ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait et ignorait que ses mains enchaînaient avec les paroles entendues, le caressant en duo et le faisait s'arquer vers l'avant, ses hanches se présentant à un être invisible dans l'espoir qu'il puisse combler ce vide en lui. Un doigt indiscret vint le frôler à cet endroit secret et encore inviolé le faisant sangloter d'attente.

« Allons, chaton… lèche mon doigt… lèche-le afin qu'il glisse en toi pour me préparer le passage »

La salive s'écoulait lentement le long de son cou alors que sa main gauche remontait vers sa bouche où il enfouit deux de ses doigts les suçant langoureusement avec un ronronnement sonore, le regard voilé de désir alors qu'il humidifiait ses annexes abondamment.

« Mmmm… si sexy… je t'imagine là… ton regard brillant d'attente alors que tu suces tes doigts rapidement, suppliant, peut-être que tu suces autre chose ? »

Un râle rauque retentit alors que Sasuke rougissait violemment, s'imaginant à genoux face à l'homme, son sexe dressé devant son visage alors que lui-même le léchait avec avidité et pourtant, loin de le rebuter, cette vision le fit frissonner tandis qu'un grognement retentissait à son oreille.

« Ouvre chaton… ouais… maintenant glisse ta main entre tes cuisses, caresse-toi là, ferme les yeux et imagine que c'est ma main, c'est ma main qui te caresse là… qui te prépare… tu le sens ? Tu me sens commencer à te prendre, petit chat ? »

Un halètement lui répondit alors que Sasuke se cambrait, le bout de son doigt enfouit en lui le brûlait un peu mais la pression en lui augmentait le faisant grincer des dents tandis que la chaleur semblait atteindre son paroxysme. Sa main droite vint se refermer sur son érection pour la caresser en rythme avec son doigt en lui.

- Oh… oh ouii… plus fort !

« Enfonce-toi un autre doigt… ouais… caresse-toi plus vite chaton… oh oui comme ça… tu m'excites tellement… »

* * *

Naruto se cambra sur son lit, la main étroitement serrée autour de son sexe tendu et une plainte rauque lui échappa alors que derrière ses paupières closes, il voyait ce brun inconnu à genoux face à lui, le dos tourné pour lui montrait ses actes et deux de ses doigts enfouis en lui, se caressant en même temps et gémissant.

- Oui chaton… plus vite… je vais venir… tu es si sexy…

« Ooh... ohhh… je… je… »

- C'est ça, jouis avec moi… souffla Naruto.

« Aaah…. AAAHH… »

Le cri le fit plonger dans la jouissance tandis que son sperme s'échouait sur sa poitrine alors qu'un cri identique résonnait de son coté, le faisant se cambrer un instant avant de se rallonger en regardant sa main couverte de sa semence en soupirant…

Un instant de flottement se fit alors qu'il s'essuyait sur un tee-shirt traînant près de lui, son préféré d'ailleurs… fait chier… le jeune homme se tourna lentement vers sa droite d'où venait cette voix et il resta un moment figé en sentant contre son cou la chaleur de la sphère. Maintenant que le désir n'obstruait plus ses pensées, il pouvait voir les chaudes lueurs rouges se refléter sur ses murs.

Naruto attrapa la boule en se rasseyant, s'essuyant le torse de son tee-shirt en grimaçant avant de regarder la boule avec intérêt, ramenant celle-ci contre son visage et, tout en se traitant de fou, il se mit à chuchoter.

- … Chaton ?

* * *

Sasuke rouvrit langoureusement les paupières à l'entente de ce « chaton » interrogatif. Il se trouvait à genoux sur son balcon, complètement nu alors que sa semence recouvrait sa main droite, ses doigts encore enfouis en lui le firent rougir violemment.

Il venait de se passer quoi là ?

« Chaton ? Tu… merde, j'ai l'air con… tu es là ? »

La voix tremblait encore un peu alors que Sasuke se redressait pour regarder sa canalisation, frémissant un instant au souffle tiède sur son corps en sueur avant de répondre.

- Oui… où es-tu ? questionna-t-il.

- Oh putain, je le crois pas…

- Où es-tu ? insista Sasuke en ignorant sa voix suppliante.

- … je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre… mais… tu te trouves dans ma main actuellement…

Dans sa main ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ce bordel maintenant ?

- De quoi ?

- Bon… avant de commencer des explications longues et ennuyeuses…

- Evite les mots compliqués, ça va t'étrangler…

- … hein ?

- Continue bordel ! lâcha Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh putain, je vais me le faire ! soupira « la voix »

Le jeune homme trembla un instant sous l'image… il était pas contre cette option. Après un rapide regard autour de lui, il se recouvrit de son yukata de nuit et serra la ceinture autour de sa taille en mettant une chaise sous la canalisation, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse en écoutant les nombreuses menaces venant du ciel.

- Bon, abrège ! râla Sasuke. Où es-tu ?

- Déjà, on va commencer par se présenter et ensuite, je t'expliquerai, ok ?

- … Sasuke Uchiha.

- Naruto Uzumaki, enchanté !

- Moi de même ! grinça Sasuke, énervé par ces politesses après coït.

- Donc, comme je l'ai dit… euh… comment dire ça…

- Avec des mots formant une phrase, ça aiderait…

- … T'es vraiment un très petit enfoiré toi…

Sasuke fronça un sourcil sous le « très petit » insisté par « Naruto » en repensant à sa taille. Ok, il n'était pas « grand » mais quand même.

- Abrège !

- Ton monde tient dans la paume de ma main…

- Ah ah ah ! Très amusant… arrête tes conneries…

- Bon ok… accroche-toi, on verra bien ce qu'il se passera.

- Accr…

Le pauvre Neko ne put en dire plus que son monde fut pris d'un soubresaut, le faisant quitter sa chaise avant de retomber sur les fesses sur le sol, la queue gonflée par la peur. Il regarda avec un air ahuri droit devant lui.

- Oh, l'enfoiré… Sasuke ? Ça va ?

- … comment tu veux que ça aille, je viens de m'éclater les fesses par terre ! s'écria Sasuke.

- Oh merde ! Ça marche réellement ! dit en riant Naruto.

- Et ça te fait rire ?! Tu te rends compte que tu peux nous tuer ?

Seul le silence lui répondit avant qu'un « oh putain » ne résonne, le faisant soupirer… l'autre homme ne semblait pas avoir réalisé la portée de son acte.

- Sas… très petit enfoiré… rien de cassé ?

- Nan, c'est bon… Mais comment…

- Bin… imagine un géant qui pourrait tenir une planète dans une main… ça fait ça en gros…

- … t'es immense alors ? Tu vis… où ?

- Bien… sur une terre… qui est énorme comparée à la tienne…

- Putain, je ne le crois pas…

- Sasuke ? interrogea Naruto

- Nh ?

- Comment es-tu ? Physiquement, je veux dire…

Sasuke baissa les yeux sur lui, se détaillant mentalement avant de froncer les sourcils en grognant, se traitant mentalement de « femelle » alors qu'il espérait au fond de lui, plaire à son « mâle ».

- Brun, yeux noirs… peau blanche et deux bras, deux jambes, une queue et des oreilles…

- Tu… as une drôle de façon de te décrire toi… une queue ?

- … comment tu veux que je la nomme, crétin !

- Je sais pas moi… un sexe ? une bite ? un kiki ?

- … je te demande pardon ? s'étrangla Sasuke, le visage pivoine.

- Bin quoi, le sexe n'entre pas dans la description logiquement, j'aurais deviné que tu étais un mec à ta voix, je ne suis pas si con !

- Vraiment ? ricana Sasuke.

- Je t'emmerde, très petit enfoiré… mais profond en plus…

- Hum… donc, j'ai un appendice dorsal poilu et noir qui bouge quand on m'énerve…

- … euh…

- Des griffes qui peuvent se rétracter, des canines pointues et des oreilles noires aussi, couleur de mes cheveux…

- … euh… Sasuke…

- Quoi encore, c'est pas assez précis ?

- Sasuke…

- Hn ?

- T'es… un chat ?

- Non, je suis un humain ! soupira Sasuke.

- Vi vi… une queue dorsale, des griffes, des crocs, des oreilles, tu ronronnes, et ne me dis pas que c'est pas vrai je l'ai entendu tout à l'heure, mais tu n'es pas un chat ?

- Non.

- Sasuke… t'es quoi au juste ?

- Je suis humain, je me tiens debout, je suis pas différent de toi…

- Ah si si… crois-moi… oh chié de merde !

Sasuke leva un sourcil en entendant le juron et regarda sa gouttière, les sourcils froncés par l'énervement en entendant le silence qui se faisait après ça… il avait quoi encore ce crétin ?

- Abruti ?

- Ta gueule, enfoiré… oh putain, Naruto reprends-toi… fiou de merde… t'es un… neko ?

- … sûrement vu que ma ville s'appelle « Nekotokai »… je suis un habitant donc un neko…

- Oh putain, j'ai la trique…

- Quoi ?!

- Fiou, calme-toi, Naruto, reprends-toi… oh la merde, je veux te voir là, vraiment…

- Bon, arrête de te foutre de moi et décris-toi aussi que je me marre ! lâcha Sasuke.

* * *

Se décrire ? Naruto se regarda un instant avant de se lever souplement, laissant tomber sur le sol son caleçon blanc en se tenant devant la glace de son armoire, se détaillant au mieux…

- Bin… blond, les yeux bleus, bronzé, musclé et beau gosse…

- T'es pas vantard toi…

- La ferme… je continue… un tatouage en forme de renard à neuf queues sur le bras gauche, des piercings sur les oreilles tout le long du cartilage et un à l'arcade sourcilière gauche…

- Wow… c'est quoi tout ça ?

- De quoi ? demanda Naruto en regardant la sphère dans sa main.

- Percin ?

- Piercing, ignare, des boucles d'oreilles en gros…

- Oh… ah au fait, Naruto ?

- Oui ?

- J't'emmerde…

- Moi de même, très petit enfoiré…

- Continue... soupira Sasuke.

- Bin, j'ai fait le tour…

- Et ta queue ?

Naruto rougit violemment alors que ses yeux se baissaient devant son membre encore un peu gonflé à imaginer le neko à poil noir… il doutait que ce soit celle-là qui l'intéressait…

- Euh…

- Elle est blonde aussi ? Comme tes cheveux et tes oreilles ?

- … euh… comment dire…

- Oh putain, tu vas pas recommencer avec ça, crache ta pilule ! souffla Sasuke.

- J'en ai pas.

- T'as pas de quoi ?

- J'ai pas de queue...

- … T'as pas de queue ?

- Enfin si mais… pas celle-là… j'ai pas d'appendice dorsal…

- Tu… te fous de moi…

- Non… désolé… mais j'ai pas ça… et mes oreilles sont « normales ».

- Les miennes aussi…

- Voui, dans la mesure où tu as des oreilles de chat sur ton crâne, on dira ça…

- Non, mais tu te fous de moi… tu as pas de queue ?

- Non. répondit calmement Naruto.

- Du tout ?

- Non…

- Tu n'as pas de queue du tout ? cria Sasuke.

Naruto rougit violemment en regardant la sphère se mettre à luire d'une petite couleur dorée, il était prêt à parier qu'elle se foutait de sa gueule encore une fois.

- Vas-y, crie-le sur tous les toits…

- Sasuke ?

La voix inconnue fit hausser un sourcil au blond qui bloqua sur la boule dans sa main en se déhanchant pour remettre son caleçon. Cette voix était inconnue et pourtant son timbre rappelait Sasuke.

- Nii-san !

Bon, au moins, ça le renseignait, c'était le frangin…

- T'es calmé ? Tes chaleurs…

Sasuke était en chaleurs ? Intéressant…

- Parties… me demande pas comment… plus important nii-san…

- Oui ?... pourquoi tu es sur le balcon en yukata ?

- On s'en tape ! Il a pas de queue !

- Qui ça !

- Naruto !

Le jeune homme grogna entre ses dents en fusillant du regard la sphère, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne parlait pas de son sexe mais quand même ça portait à confusion !

- … Sasuke… qui est Naruto ? questionna le « nii-san ».

- Mon… euh… âme-sœur…

- Pardon ? s'écria Naruto.

- Oh, la voix qui est de retour…

- Non mais Itachi ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Il n'a pas de queue…

- Putain, tu vas t'en remettre ? Merde… et c'est quoi cette histoire d'âme-sœur ?

Un pouffement sonore lui répondit alors qu'il venait s'asseoir sur son lit, le sourcil gauche se leva en attente d'une réponse de… la boule…

- Mon petit frère ici présent…

- Itachi… ferme-la…

- Se retrouve âme-soeurisé à toi…

- … quoi ?

- T'es son mâle…

- Mon mâle n'a pas de queue !

- Ouais, c'est bon, on a compris ! râla Naruto.

- Dis-moi, Naruto…

- Oui ? Je sais, je n'ai pas de queue, croyez-moi, ici, c'est plutôt vous qu'on regarderait avec étonnement, pas moi…

- Non, je m'en tape de ton absence physique… commença Itachi.

- … heu…

- Naruto… c'est quoi un cherry cola ?

- Hein ?

Mais c'était quoi ce barge maintenant ? Pourquoi il lui demandait ça ?

- La dernière fois, tu chantais un truc sur un cherry cola… c'est quoi ?

- Une boisson…

- Oh… bon, je vous laisse les amoureux…

- Quoi ? cria Naruto.

- Nii-san ! La ferme !

Naruto s'allongea sur le dos dans son lit avant de pouffer… âme-soeurisé à un minimoy neko… c'était bien trouvé, il n'était pas dans la merde maintenant…

- Allez, très petit enfoiré… dis-moi tout…

- Ah, la ferme !

* * *

Les jours s'écoulaient assez rapidement et cela faisait déjà cinq mois que Sasuke et Naruto avaient fait connaissance dans des circonstances assez troublantes. Pour le monde du blond, Naruto vivotait avec l'héritage qu'il avait reçu de ses parents et donc, ayant de l'argent pour au moins deux vies, il pouvait se permettre de ne rien faire du tout, apprenant donc tout ce qu'il pouvait du monde de Sasuke et lui racontant le sien.

Pour Sasuke, les journées s'enchaînaient entre son lycée où plusieurs femelles avaient voulu lui mettre le grappin dessus une fois la saison des chaleurs passée, Sakura ayant même décrété qu'elle était sa fiancée… ce à quoi, Sasuke n'avait aucun souvenir mais il avait soupiré, se cloîtrant dans son groupe de mâles, en protection autour de lui avec un air froid sur le visage. Dès qu'il rentrait chez lui, il se dirigeait vers son balcon où la conversation avec l'idiot, comme il l'appelait affectueusement, reprenait. Sa voix l'ébouriffait toujours énormément et il ne pouvait compter le nombre de fou rire que Naruto eut quand il lui expliqua, contraint et forcé par Itachi, ses réactions à sa voix.

Ils apprirent tout l'un de l'autre, de la naissance aux jours actuels, de leurs parcours et leurs familles, Sasuke compatissant un instant avec Naruto, ne pouvant pas imaginer ce que serait de perdre toute sa famille du jour au lendemain. Le blond apprit à son tour le rôle des urias, chers au cœur de Sasuke, s'étonnant que des arbres puissent communiquer si facilement avec des humains. Ils se hurlèrent dessus un bon nombre de fois lorsque la conversation dériva sur les goûts en nourriture, Sasuke ne comprenant pas qu'on puisse aimer une soupe hideuse comme les ramen, provoquant presque un arrêt cardiaque à Naruto lorsqu'il lui dit alors que lui grimaçait fortement en apprenant le goût de Sasuke pour les légumes.

Le jeune neko grinçait des dents encore au jour d'aujourd'hui quand il apprit que Naruto allait avoir ses vingt ans, soit trois années de plus que lui et ne put que lui souhaiter « un joyeux anniversaire » lorsque ce jour arriva en sa compagnie…

Tout les rapprochait de plus en plus et plusieurs fois les conversations partirent dans des dialogues plus intimes et coquins, les laissant à la fois satisfaits et frustrés. Ils étaient devenus en l'espace de quelques mois des amis, et aussi des amants via masturbation interposée. Vint un moment où cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, devenant intenable pour les deux mais, malgré l'étrangeté de ce monde miniature que Naruto avait trouvé… il n'y avait aucun moyen physique pour arranger les choses.

- Très petit enfoiré ?

- T'en as pas marre de m'appeler comme ça, crétin ?

- Nan, ça me fout le sourire à chaque fois…

- Abruti…

- Je t'aime aussi… ricana Naruto

Sasuke rougit doucement à ces mots qu'il n'avait encore jamais dits à Naruto, les pensant malgré tout fortement. Les descriptions de plus en plus poussées des deux avaient formé une image assez nette de leurs physiques et cette absence devenait pesante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux te voir…

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en appuyant son crâne contre le mur, soupirant en entendant cette voix qui, malgré les mois passés à dialoguer avec elle, lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.

- Moi aussi, crétin… soupira-t-il.

- J'ai personne ici… Jiraiya passe son temps en voyage à travers le monde à écrire ses livres pervers… le reste de la ville me regarde comme un monstre…

- C'est des abrutis…

- T'as du vocabulaire toi, c'est dingue…

- On ne peut rien faire…

- Tu n'aurais pas des archives dans ta ville ? Après tout, un monde miniature qui arrive sous ma maison, c'est déjà pas normal…

- Et même si on la trouve, cette solution… crois-tu que notre monde pourra survivre sans que personne ne le retrouve ?

- Si je trouve un moyen de le mettre en lieu sûr… chercherais-tu de ton côté ?

- …

- Sasuke ?

- Je… je vais aller voir mon chef de famille…

- Madara ? Tu l'as jamais vu…

- Je sais… on va essayer… il aura peut-être une idée, après tout, c'est peut-être le destin qui nous a mis âme-sœur…

- Très petit enfoiré ?

- Quoi ?

- Ça doit être l'une des phrases les plus longues que j'ai entendues de toi…

- Ta gueule !

Un rire joyeux lui répondit alors qu'il le saluait en se levant, souriant de son côté avec amusement. Le jeune neko partit rejoindre son frère aîné qu'il embarqua bon gré, mal gré vers la demeure du chef de famille, Madara Uchiha…

* * *

Lexique  
**Chanson évoquée** : Disturbed – Prayer

**Autre chanson évoquée** : Savage garden – I want you

**Nekotokai** : de Neko (_Chat_) et Tokai (_ville_), voici donc le nom de cette contrée de rêve :P

* * *

**Bien, la suite et fin la semaine prochaine donc…**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié et n'hésitez pas à le me dire au cas où ^^**

**Positif ou négatif, je m'en fiche, donnez votre avis XD.**

* * *

**Sasuke et Naruto** : …

**Hagane** : …

**Sasuke et Naruto se détourne avec un regard froid** : …

**Hagane lève un sourcil interrogatif** : … ?

**Sasuke soupire alors que Naruto appuie son menton sur sa paume de main** : …

**Hagane** : … ?!

**…** : C'est follement intéressant vos conversations à vous trois, bande de Moldus.

**…** : Arrêtes, je pense plutôt qu'ils sont vexés…

**Hagane** : Vexé de quoi ?

**… **: Que tu les lâches vulgairement comme une merde pour écrire des conneries sur St Potty et moi.

**Harry** : Non mais oh, Malfoy, je te permets pas !

**Hagane** : Moi non plus !

**Sasuke** : Que je sache, petit, on était là avant vous donc, cassez vous !

**Naruto** : C'est vrai ça, et c'est du Draco et Harry par ci…

**Sasuke** : Et c'est du Harry et Draco par là, il y en a marre là !

**Hagane** : …

**Harry** : Ils sont jaloux donc…

**Draco** : Tsss… comme si on en avait voulu de « ça » *pointe Hagane*

**Sasuke** : T'as vu ça, Hagane ! Tue le dans une fic !

**Hagane** : … Je rêve pas, vous me faites une crise de jalousie car je ficke sur d'autres que vous ?

**Sasuke et Naruto** : …

**Hagane** : J'hallucine là…


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre** : UA/Yaoi/Humour/OOC/TS

**Pairing** : Naruto x Sasuke / Madara x Itachi

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire des personnages de Naruto.

**Résumé** : Après la découverte d'une sphère étrange dans les décombres de son ancienne maison, Naruto… se retrouve être le mâle d'un tout petit… vraiment tout petit neko asocial, Sasuke.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Ceci est le premier cadeau pour ma bêta… qui va devoir le corriger, c'est bête hein ? XD mais bon, si j'y passe pas elle risque de me faire une crise je crois…

Ah aussi, **le chapitre comportera un lime MadaIta**… donc, si cela ne vous plait pas… :D la petite croix rouge est pour vous. Ceci est la version « allégée » pour retrouver l'intégralité de mon texte avec lemon NaruSasu en fin de fiction, pensez à aller voir mon site ;)

Note spéciale : Pour les anonymes qui ont réviewé, je vous remercie bien que je ne vous réponds pas du tout, ça me fait toujours plaisir voir sourire de lire vos commentaires. Enfin, cette fiction est terminée depuis un long moment, c'est donc terminé en fin de ce chapitre. Je ne poste que des fictions terminées ou de long OS ;) Ainsi, vous avez la garantie de terminer la fiction que vous suivez.

* * *

C'est d'un pas décidé et le regard déterminé que Naruto se dirigea vers le bureau des deux ivrognes, espérant que Jiraiya et Tsunade soient encore en assez bon état pour l'écouter et le comprendre sinon… il ne lui restait plus que le remède anti-boisson… appeler la secrétaire de Tsunade, Shizune.

Le jeune homme ouvrit le bureau d'un geste nerveux et regarda en soupirant le couple qui semblait être aussi sage que des images, un sourire franc aux lèvres, les yeux étincelants… et une bouteille avec verres cachés dans leurs dos.

- C'est que moi… soupira-t-il.

- Ah, gamin ! Tu m'as fait peur !

La femme ne paraissait pas son âge, semblant n'avoir qu'une trentaine d'année. Naruto se souviendrait toute sa vie de la mandale qu'il s'était pris quand il avait osé lui demander le nom de sa crème anti-ride… Jiraiya aurait pu le prévenir que Tsunade avait une force monstrueuse. La conservatrice du musée de Konoha l'avait envoyé d'un revers de main à travers la pièce, il lui avait fallu au moins vingt minutes pour reprendre ses esprits sous le regard compatissant de son parrain. Aujourd'hui, elle portait un blazer ocre qui moulait sa forte poitrine et un pantalon marron qui soulignait sa taille mince. Deux couettes blondes reposaient sur ses épaules alors que son regard noisette le dévisageait avec intérêt, la femme l'aimant malgré tous les coups tordus qu'il lui avait fait gamin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Naruto sortit le monde miniature de son sac en la regardant, ignorant le soupir de Jiraiya qui ne le croyait toujours pas. Le regard intéressé de Tsunade se posa sur la sphère dont les couleurs ondulaient, le rouge se mêlant de plus en plus à l'or, or étincelant depuis cette journée où il avait découvert… Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- J'ai trouvé ça dans le jardin de ma maison…

- T'avais pas un appart ?

- Mon ancienne maison… le point de départ de Kyuubi…

- Oh… et ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un monde miniature…

- Oh, s'il te plait, Gamin… soupira Jiraiya.

- Je sais très bien que tu ne me crois pas, vieil ivrogne, mais c'est la vérité.

- Tu as fait des tests ?

- Autres que de lui parler depuis près de cinq mois ?

- … oui ? questionna Tsunade.

- Je l'ai passée au microscope, je l'ai datée au carbone 14, elle aurait presque mille ans…

- Pas mal pour une sphère… elle est si lisse en plus…

- Elle réagit aux différentes températures, que ce soit du corps ou autres…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Au feu, elle vire au noir, elle se solidifie et devient très lourde, plus qu'une pierre normale… à l'eau, les couleurs ondulent vers le bleu, le sentiment qu'on a en la touchant est très doux, comme si on était apaisé…

- Ensuite ? s'intéressa la conservatrice.

- J'ai essayé d'en retirer un bout avec un diamant mais impossible à couper ou percer, j'ai essayé de la forer mais là encore, impossible de l'égratigner, sa réaction est comme lorsque je la soumets au feu…

Le silence se fit alors que Tsunade enfilait ses lunettes avant de prendre la sphère entre ses mains, la regardant soigneusement. Contre sa peau, elle percevait une petite chaleur alors que la boule amenée par « l'emmerdeur » luisait doucement, étincelante dans la pièce…

- Ça fait cinq mois que tu l'as et tu me la ramènes seulement maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

- Car j'ai découvert que cette boule contient un écosystème évolué…

- … Comment…

Naruto rougit un peu avant de raconter comment il l'avait découvert, faisant rire aux éclats la femme et soupirer Jiraiya, toujours pas convaincu. La conversation se poursuivit jusqu'à la demande de mise en vitrine exposée à la lumière de la sphère qui fut longue et laborieuse.

- Je ne pourrais pas toujours la surveiller, tu le sais…

- Dans ce cas, mets-là dans un cube de verre aux archives avec une lumière… Tsunade-baba, tu es la descendante du fondateur de cette ville, tu sais très bien que tu as accès à ça…

- Ça veut rien dire ça, Naruto, tu es bien le fils de l'ancien maire et pourtant, ils t'ont traité comme si tu étais le Kyuubi…

- On s'en tape de ça… c'est une demande, Tsunade…

Le regard azur déterminé plongea dans celui de son amie, la faisant tiquer avant de soupirer, le morveux ne lui demanderait pas cela si ce n'était pas important pour lui… le souvenir de sa propre malchance au jeu la fit grimacer alors que Naruto plissait les yeux, méfiant.

- Combien ?

- Quoi ?

- Combien tu me paies pour que j'accepte ta demande…

- Tsunade ! suffoqua Jiraiya, jusqu'alors assez muet.

- … ce que tu veux…

La femme cligna des yeux avant de se pencher pour écrire un montant sur un papier, montant qui fit tiquer Jiraiya et soupirer Naruto qui remit la sphère dans son sac en se relevant. Le jeune homme les regarda une dernière fois avant de sourire largement.

- Tu les auras le jour où je pars, si je pars d'ailleurs, dans une valise. J'aurais besoin de vous si bien pour récupérer la sphère… j'ai confiance qu'en vous deux…

- Naruto…

- Ouais, grand-mère… Je t'aime aussi !

- Abruti !!!

Le cri de Tsunade résonna dans le musée avec le rire de Naruto qui s'enfuit aussitôt, ignorant les mines un peu tristounettes des deux vieilles personnes, peinées de voir partir leur petit… mais espérant quand même qu'il n'y ait aucune solution pour eux… Peut-être égoïste mais ils s'en fichaient… c'est pour ça qu'elle avait demandé cette somme astronomique, même pour eux, pensant qu'il ne pourrait jamais la payer mais non, ce sale gosse avait accepté.

Naruto repartit d'un pas serein chez lui, s'arrêtant à un stand de ramen pour s'en commander quelques uns, imaginant les manœuvres de Sasuke, de son côté. Aussitôt servi, il se dirigea vers son appartement où il s'écroula immédiatement dans son canapé, attrapant la sphère dans son sac.

« Sasuke ? »

* * *

Les deux jeunes Uchiha se tenaient devant la porte du bureau de Madara, indiqué par un jeune neko à poil aussi rouge qu'ils l'avaient noir, Nagato. Le regard fixe et l'air nerveux, ils ne ressemblaient plus trop aux fiers Uchiha qu'ils étaient mais à deux enfants ayant fait une bêtise et devant le dire à leurs parents…

Sasuke respira un grand coup en regardant son aîné et soupira lourdement, le regard neutre d'Itachi le bloquait alors qu'il était déjà nerveux de voir son chef de famille…

Après tout, et si Madara n'aimait pas que les mâles soient ensemble ? Et si Madara ne voulait pas que Naruto vienne ? Et si…

- Sasuke… lâche mon bras tu me rentres les griffes dans la peau…

- Nii-san… tu m'aideras, hein ?

- De quoi ?

- Si, par exemple, il faut le convaincre...

- Rassure-moi, petit frère barge… t'es pas en train de me dire que JE devrais coucher avec Madara pour que TU aies ton mâle près de toi…

- Qui doit coucher avec moi ?

La voix venait de derrière Itachi alors que celui-ci venait de tourner le dos à la porte pour regarder Sasuke. Rauque et profonde, veloutée même, la voix… provoqua, à sa grande horreur, une réaction hormonale assez… dérangeante chez Itachi. Son petit frère le vit ouvrir de grands yeux, les pupilles dilatées alors que sa queue noire gonflait de plus en plus avec un petit soubresaut. Ses oreilles se couchèrent un instant pour se redresser avec intérêt tandis qu'une petite rougeur naissait sur ses joues. Ses cheveux s'ébouriffèrent délicatement, ainsi que le doux duvet noir qui lui recouvrait les oreilles…

Sasuke afficha un sourire moqueur à la réaction de son aîné, le faisant grogner de mécontentement…

- Je compatis, nii-san… vraiment…

- Sasuke… ferme-la… souffla Itachi.

Lentement, Itachi se détourna de son frère moqueur pour tomber dans un regard rouge orné de virgules noires tournant lentement autour de l'iris, la marque du chef de famille… Madara. Le neko possédait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui retombaient sur les épaules et dans le dos en de lourdes mèches, l'une d'elles voilait son regard et couvrait les cicatrices qu'il avait récoltées d'un combat plus jeune. Madara se décala pour s'appuyer contre le battant de la porte, les regardant avec un sourcil noir levé, tranchant sur sa peau pâle. Sa bouche était charnue et délicatement ourlée, lèvres qui semblèrent intéresser Itachi qui se concentra dessus en essayant de paraître indifférent. Madara était de haute taille, dépassant Itachi d'une tête et de forte carrure, le chef de famille étant connu pour sa force physique en combat avant sa nomination… il n'avait que vingt-six ans, soit quatre années de plus que l'aîné de Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha. Sa tenue noire lui moulait le corps, semblant avoir été cousue sur lui. Les attributs de neko étaient du même noir que sa chevelure, les oreilles pointées en avant dans un intérêt flagrant alors que sa queue assez touffue se balançait lentement dans son dos.

- Alors ?

- Euh… je… je voudrais… bafouilla Sasuke.

- …

- Oui ?

Itachi se mordit la lèvre alors que ses yeux posés sur les mains de Madara devenaient luisants de désir, essayant de ne pas rencontrer son regard alors qu'il s'enfonçait les griffes dans la peau. Sasuke, près de lui, semblait décontenancé par l'apparence jeune et assez accueillante de Madara.

- Et toi… tu ne parles pas ?

Itachi leva un regard noir à travers ses mèches de cheveux, découvrant le regard intéressé de son chef sur lui alors que celui-ci suivait son corps des yeux, ceux-ci se gorgeant de plus en plus d'une lueur chaude et appréciative qui le fit déglutir nerveusement sous le gloussement étouffé de Sasuke.

Sans un mot, Madara se déporta un peu, laissant le passage aux deux jeunes neko en regardant le plus vieux d'entre eux. Le parfum qui se dégageait de lui l'attirait fortement, c'était d'ailleurs bien la première fois en dehors des saisons d'accouplement, que ses hormones se rappelaient à lui de cette façon. Ses yeux rouges fixèrent les deux jeunes Uchiha, et même si il reconnaissait volontiers que le plus jeune était très séduisant, seul l'aîné avec son allure assez androgyne et son regard velouté l'attirait.

Il les vit s'arrêter devant le bureau et d'un pas lent, il vint se poster juste en face de l'aîné, le regardant avec insistance alors que celui-ci semblait avoir du mal à respirer en évitant son regard sous le sourire amusé du plus jeune.

- Alors ?

Madara haussa un sourcil en voyant la queue du neko plus âgé tripler de volume alors qu'elle semblait être douée d'une vie propre, formant une boucle délicate avant de se repositionner normalement. Le chef de clan ignorait le silence qui se faisait un peu plus pesant tandis qu'il continuait de dévorer des yeux le pauvre Itachi qui remerciait le ciel d'avoir mis une tunique lui arrivant en haut des cuisses…

- Bonjour… Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, voici mon frère, Itachi ! présenta Sasuke.

- Itachi, hum… marmonna Madara.

Un frisson prit la colonne vertébrale d'Itachi qui ouvrit de grands yeux en sentant les poils de ses oreilles se dresser de plus en plus alors qu'elles se courbaient vers l'arrière. Il se mordit la lèvre du bas presque à sang pour essayer de se contrôler alors que l'envie de plaquer son chef sur le bureau pour lui monter dessus se faisait douloureusement sentir.

- Nous… nous sommes venu pour une question d'ordre… personnel…

- Oui ?

- Cela fait… près de cinq ou six mois que… j'ai… disons que j'ai…

- Un mâle ! coupa Itachi quand il vit que son frère commençait à rougir violemment sous la gêne.

Le silence lui répondit et c'est avec horreur qu'il vit sur les cuisses de Madara sa queue noire ébouriffée se balader, le caressant doucement…

C'était pas possible… il était… il… molestait son chef de famille…

Itachi voulait une nouvelle fois mourir…

Pourtant, Madara semblait avoir un problème presque identique si Sasuke en jugeait par le ronronnement rauque qui montait en face de lui. La queue touffue ébène vint s'enrouler autour de celle de son frère et commença à tirer celui-ci vers lui, le regardant avec un air plus que désireux, les oreilles pointées vers l'avant alors que le fin duvet de celles-ci était également dressé … Madara réagissait aussi à la voix de son aîné en libérant à son tour les phéromones dominantes qui firent trembler Itachi.

Sasuke toussota en se mordillant la lèvre avant de se décaler légèrement pour s'éloigner de son frère, entendant maintenant de doux ronronnements monter de sa gorge alors que les deux neko ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

- Et ? demanda Madara

- Il voudrait… savoir si le clan accueillerait un couple de mâles… chuchota Itachi.

- Bien sûr…

Son regard rouge s'assombrit alors qu'il donnait une plus forte impulsion à sa queue qui attira Itachi entre ses cuisses alors qu'il s'asseyait plus confortablement sur son bureau, dépassant encore le jeune homme brun de plusieurs centimètres. Madara se pencha lentement vers le cou pâle, oubliant totalement le regard noir élargi par la surprise et… disons-le l'affolement… de Sasuke posé sur eux. Ils avaient totalement oublié sa présence à ce qu'il comprenait.

Itachi plongea ses mains dans la chevelure détachée de Madara, ramenant les lourdes mèches qui voilaient son visage et le découvrit complètement. Il suivit des yeux les cicatrices qui le parcouraient, ignorant le regard assombri de Madara sur lui avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur son front, se fichant de ces marques. Une morsure douce sur son cou le fit serrer entre ses doigts les épaisses mèches de cheveux alors qu'il renversait sa tête vers l'arrière, laissant son fin cou se faire grignoter du bout des crocs, son contentement devenant sonore avec des ronronnements qui montaient en puissance. La bouche entrouverte de son âme-sœur frôla sa peau, remontant en suivant le contour délicat de son menton de la langue alors qu'un râle de bienvenue s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes par un souffle rapide.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendirent le petit claquement de porte qui annonça la fuite de Sasuke sous l'assaut de phéromones déployées autour d'eux.

Les lèvres du chef de famille prirent doucement celles tremblantes du jeune homme, les parcourant doucement de la pulpe et de la langue avant de s'inviter entre elles délicatement tandis qu'une main venait prendre une poignée de ses cheveux longs, délogeant son attache qui craqua sous une griffe, éparpillant ses cheveux lisses sur son dos. Le contact velouté de ses cheveux sur la peau de Madara lui arracha un grognement de satisfaction alors qu'il suivait les petits crocs aiguisés d'une langue à la fois légèrement râpeuse et douce, paradoxe qui alluma Itachi qui se laissait faire, l'odorat totalement submergé par l'odeur de Madara.

Il sentit la langue de son futur amant caresser la sienne délicatement, leurs arômes se mélangeant lentement avec un ronronnement qui faisait presque vibrer la pièce. Des mains dures vinrent serrer le fessier musclé d'Itachi, lui arrachant un petit miaulement surpris alors qu'il se sentait quitter la terre ferme pour venir enfourcher les cuisses de son aîné, sa virilité tendue et douloureuse se faisant comprimer entre leurs corps, rejoignant celle de Madara qui râla sourdement contre sa bouche.

Madara se retourna lentement, allongeant de tout son long Itachi sur le bureau de bois, délogeant les papiers devenus sans importance qu'il lisait. Sous ses yeux, le fin visage pâle du jeune neko était encadré par ses cheveux lisses, délicat écrin pour une beauté délicate et fragile. Les longs cils d'Itachi projetaient une ombre douce sur ses joues rougies par le désir. C'est incapable de se contrôler et avec un ronronnement sonore qu'il se coucha sur lui, enfouissant son visage dans l'étroit creux qui séparait le cou de l'épaule, mordant doucement afin de laisser sa marque.

Ses reins se mirent à se mouvoir presque contre son gré, faisant se rencontrer leurs membres tendus de désir sous les vêtements. Le gémissement profond et doux d'Itachi résonna dans la pièce, rejoignant sa propre plainte alors qu'il sentait sur son dos les griffes pointues du jeune neko s'enfoncer dans le tissu, rapprochant encore plus leurs corps.

Un « toc » discret annonça la venue de Nagato, porteur de plusieurs dossiers, qui se figea en voyant le regard rouge et incendiaire de son chef sur lui, accompagné d'un grognement d'avertissement. Les oreilles pointées vers les côtés de colère se repositionnèrent normalement tandis que Madara ondulait encore une fois contre Itachi, lui arrachant un ronronnement plus fort.

La porte se referma sans qu'une parole ne soit échangée et Madara reporta son attention sur la masse de ronronnements désireux sous lui, l'attrapant par les hanches pour la plaquer plus fortement contre son bassin, le mordant plus durement dans le cou avant de se reculer un instant, soupirant contre l'oreille couchée d'Itachi.

- Couple… gay accepté… Itachi…

- Oh… Oh ouii, plus fort… hhhaaannnn !

Un brusque coup de reins le fit gémir alors qu'il nouait ses longues jambes autour des hanches de Madara, sa queue s'emmêlant étroitement avec celle de son dominant tandis qu'il s'agrippait plus fortement. C'est l'esprit embrouillé qu'il essaya de se remémorer pourquoi il était venu au paradis… enfin, dans le bureau de Madara…

- Il… il… oh dieu… il y a… un souci…

- Le… hhnnnn… Lequel ? souffla Madara en posant son front contre celui d'Itachi, le dévorant du regard.

- Mâle… pas de… ce monde…

- Effectivement… problé… hhnnnn… matique… parler… demain… Maire…

- Oh oui… oui… plus fort…

Un sourire détendit le visage crispé de Madara, leurs mouvements s'accélérant de plus en plus tandis que leurs bouches se mêlaient, leurs langues se retrouvant étroitement alors qu'un léger sanglot s'échappait d'Itachi. Le plaisir qui secoua brusquement son corps le fit se tendre contre celui, robuste et large, de Madara qui le mordit une nouvelle fois au cou en jouissant à son tour, marquant son territoire alors qu'il mêlait son parfum à celui d'Itachi, le possédant totalement… personne ne viendrait marcher sur son territoire… Madara releva les yeux sur le beau visage rougi par l'orgasme de son amant, bien que ce ne fût qu'une « baise sèche »… la bouche tremblante, le regard alourdi par le plaisir et les ronronnements de satisfaction qui résonnaient sourdement le firent sourire avec fierté… ce superbe neko était à lui…

Itachi était à lui… et ce, totalement.

* * *

Sasuke rentra précipitamment chez lui, claquant la porte de l'appartement dans son dos alors qu'il s'adossait à la cloison, essuyant son front humide de sa fuite subite du bureau maudit. En y repensant, le jeune neko frissonna brusquement en appliquant les paumes de ses mains sur ses yeux… il allait falloir un long moment pour se retirer de la tête la vision de son frère dans cet état… il le reconnaissait, Madara avait du charme mais bon, pas de là à se pâmer…

Sasuke avait, semble-t-il, oublié ses propres réactions à la simple voix de Naruto…

Un bruit de pas lui fit lever les yeux vers la porte du salon où sa mère, Mikoto, venait d'apparaître, levant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Les longs cheveux corbeau, d'une couleur identique aux siens lui couraient dans le dos tandis que son regard aussi noir que le sien le regardait avec douceur, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres. Sa robe noire flattait son teint de lait en soulignant les courbes minces de son corps…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, mon bébé ?

« Mon bébé »… Sasuke se rappela d'un coup que « le bébé » de sa mère allait tout faire pour avoir son mâle à disposition, nu dans son lit… fait chier, ils n'étaient pas au courant.

- Itachi a trouvé son âme-sœur…

- Pardon ?

La voix mâle vint du bureau de son père, entrouvert, face au salon. Sasuke se dirigea donc vers sa mère, sa queue corbeau rejoignant celle de sa génitrice dans une douce caresse de bienvenue alors qu'un léger ronronnement maternel le réchauffait. Il était peut-être adulte et presque sexuellement actif, il n'en restait pas moins le bébé de Mikoto. Sasuke regarda son père, assis derrière son bureau, les coudes appuyés sur le bois alors qu'il posait son menton sur ses mains, son regard noir posé sur son plus jeune fils, attentif aux nouvelles. Ses oreilles sombres frémirent un instant en se postant en avant, attendant la suite.

- Itachi a trouvé son âme-sœur, père.

- Sur le chemin ? demanda Mikoto.

- Quelle femelle ? questionna Fugaku.

- … Dans le bureau de Madara…

- … il… il y avait une femelle dans le bureau de notre chef de clan ? s'étonna Mikoto.

- Non…

- Mais tu as… oh… Oh, je vois !

- Oui, j'ai bien vu aussi… marmonna Sasuke en frissonnant.

- Qui ? demanda Fugaku.

- Madara, lui-même…

L'air interloqué de ses parents était risible, leur fils, Itachi, celui qui préférait la lecture aux sorties, ne sortant qu'avec eux ou son frère et qui fuyait tout contact humain… venait de trouver son âme-sœur dans la personne de leur chef de famille.

- Mais tu es sûr ? s'informa Fugaku.

- Je ne peux pas me tromper là-dessus, croyez-moi.

- Bien… c'est le destin, nous n'y pouvons rien… soupira Mikoto.

La pauvre femme fit une petite moue triste en rayant de sa liste une future belle-fille pour Itachi et tous les préparatifs d'un mariage dans les règles de l'art… son regard se posa sur son bébé et le sourire lui revint, alertant Sasuke qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Je… dois vous dire quelque chose…

- Vas-y, mon bébé…

- Sasuke ?

- … J'ai aussi… trouvé mon âme-sœur…

- Ohh, mon bébé a grandi… c'est la personne avec qui tu parles dans ta chambre ?

- Hein ? s'étrangla Sasuke.

- … Tu as enfermé une femelle dans ta chambre ? suffoqua Fugaku.

- Quoi ? s'écria Sasuke. Mais non, pas du tout !... enfin, si, c'est avec cette personne mais… je ne l'ai pas enfermé dans ma chambre !

La voix de Naruto résonnait plus dans sa tuyauterie, pas dans la chambre elle-même après tout…

- Donc… qui est-elle ?

- Il… s'appelle Naruto…

- … il ? demanda d'une petite voix Mikoto.

- Il ! confirma Sasuke avec un sourire d'excuse envers sa mère.

- Il te fait rire en tout cas… sourit en coin Mikoto. Je t'ai entendu rire plusieurs fois déjà…

- Naruto… il est con, il veut toujours me faire rire et n'arrête pas de m'énerver…

Mikoto et Fugaku échangèrent un regard amusé en voyant le regard rêveur de leur fils et le regardèrent rougir doucement. Sasuke soupira, ils avaient accepté le fait que Naruto soit un mâle… maintenant, la chose la plus dure à faire accepter…

- il y a… un problème…

- Il est marié ! s'écria Mikoto.

- Quoi ? Non !

- Il ne te veut pas en âme-sœur ?

- Comment ça, il ne le veut pas en âme-sœur ? s'écria Fugaku. Où est cet homme que je lui dise ma façon de voir !

- Mais arrêtez, il ne refuse rien du tout, il…

- Il ne veut pas entrer dans le clan Uchiha ?... ne me dis pas qu'il appartient au clan Hyuuga ! supplia presque son père.

- Mais non, il n'est pas de ce monde !

Le silence dans la pièce fut coupé par deux « Hein ? » très Uchihesque, lâché par ses parents, le faisant soupirer. Mikoto regarda d'un air navré son bébé, se disant clairement qu'elle avait à faire à un fou alors que Fugaku se demandait s'il y avait eu des croisements dans sa famille pour aboutir à un fils ayant un problème mental…

- Venez avec moi !

S'ils ne voulaient pas le croire, il leur montrerait que… son âme-sœur lui parlait via canalisation interposée. C'est d'un pas rapide qu'ils se dirigèrent vers sa chambre et, alors que la porte s'ouvrait, un « Sasuke ? » interrogatif résonna doucement, gonflant la queue douce de Sasuke alors qu'il se mettait inconsciemment à ronronner faiblement en réponse à « la voix ». Mikoto vit avec tendresse son fils réagir ainsi à son âme-sœur, si doux et tendre dans des actes que l'autre ne voyait pas alors que Fugaku partait déjà sur la terrasse pour regarder fixement vers le haut, s'attendant à voir quelqu'un sur leur toit.

- Très petit enfoiré ?

Sasuke soupira en roulant des yeux, s'approchant de la canalisation sous le regard fixe de ses parents alors qu'il s'adossait au mur, les yeux baissés et le rouge aux joues, un peu gêné de parler à Naruto face à ses géniteurs.

- Crétin ?

- Ohh ! Mon petit u…

- La ferme… mes parents sont là… coupa précipitamment Sasuke.

- Ah… euh… d'ac…cord… Bonjour, Monsieur et Madame les parents de mon enfoiré !

- Naruto ! soupira Sasuke.

- Mais… où est-ce qu'il est…

- Je dois remontrer ? questionna avec un petit rire Naruto.

- Non ! s'écria Sasuke. La dernière fois, je me suis démoli les fesses sur le sol, je ne tiens pas à ce que mes parents passent par-dessus la rambarde de la terrasse…

- Très bien… je suis donc dans un fauteuil actuellement, et vous… dans ma main…

- Impossible ! marmonna Fugaku.

- Et pourtant… c'est vrai ! confirma Sasuke en regardant son père.

La porte s'ouvrit dans leurs dos, attirant leur attention sur un Itachi… tout ébouriffé, froissé et ensommeillé qui fit ouvrir de grand yeux à ses parents qui sentaient le parfum lourd qui se dégageait des mouvements de leur aîné… eux non plus ne voulaient pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de Madara. Le regard lourd de fatigue d'Itachi se posa sur Sasuke alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Demain… maire… Madara nous conduit…

- Il…

- Demain !

Sur ces mots, Itachi partit dans sa chambre alors que le silence se faisait dans celle de Sasuke. Ses parents sortirent peu après, songeant que leurs deux fils venaient de se « caser » coup sur coup, ne comprenant même pas l'étrangeté de la relation du plus jeune. Sasuke cligna des yeux, encore surpris de l'apparition de son frère alors qu'un soupir à son oreille le ramenait au présent.

- Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé…

- Je veux même pas m'en rappeler… souffla Sasuke.

- Quoi ? pouffa Naruto

- Je… je ne verrais plus jamais mon frère comme quelqu'un d'asexué !

L'éclat de rire de Naruto le coupa alors qu'il frissonnait encore d'horreur d'avoir assisté à ça. C'est d'une voix morne qu'il expliqua ce qui s'était passé, rajoutant un détail alors que le rire de plus en plus fort de Naruto résonnait près de son oreille, lui arrachant un sourire amusé. A son tour, Naruto lui raconta sa visite au musée et ils continuèrent de se parler longuement, essayant de penser à une solution possible pour la venue du blond ici.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est les oreilles basses à cause de la honte qu'il ressentait que Sasuke attendait dans le salon amenant au bureau du Maire. La faute était entièrement due à son frère et son… beau-frère ?... chef de famille ?... l'enfoiré qui avait « désasexué » son frangin ?... Madara.

Le fait qu'ils ronronnaient en chœur était déjà dur à supporter mais en prime, les pouffements nerveux des secrétaires à la vue des deux neko dans les bras l'un de l'autre… ou plutôt, assis l'un sur l'autre… avaient de quoi stresser Sasuke qui compatissait de plus en plus avec les chandeliers lors d'un dîner romantique.

- Bon, c'est bon là, tenez-vous bien, merde !

- Mais… Sasuke… tu verras… oh oui, là… quand ton mâle sera là…

Mais… il s'en foutait royalement, il voulait juste que son frère arrête ses gémissements et ronrons sonores alors qu'ils allaient voir leur maire. Sasuke jeta un œil vers le couple à ses côtés et soupira profondément, grinçant des dents avec fureur. Itachi se retrouvait presque assis sur Madara, la tête renversée en arrière alors que l'autre neko brun lui grignotait le cou du bout des crocs, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres en entendant les ronronnements doux de son petit ami. Si leur attitude était « unique », cela passerait mais depuis que Madara était venu lui-même les chercher à l'appartement, Sasuke n'avait fait que fuir les deux adultes.

C'était quoi cette attitude anti-Uchihesque ? On dirait presque Obito et Kakashi…

- Nii-san ! Fait chier, merde, imagine la réaction du maire face à…

- Et bien… on s'amuse à ce que je vois…

La voix amusée venait de leur gauche, proche de Sasuke qui se tourna vers son maire pour… se figer aussitôt. Outre la haute taille de l'homme blond face à lui, le regard azuré qui était posé sur eux avec amusement alors qu'un sourire large étirait ses lèvres, c'est… la particularité physique de Minato Namikaze qui interpella Sasuke.

- Mais…

- Bonjour, je suis Minato Namikaze, vous devez être Sasuke Uchiha, Madara-san m'a appelé hier soir pour organiser cette entrevue.

- … mais… chuchota Sasuke.

- … Ça va aller ? demanda l'homme.

- Nii-san ! Il a pas de queue !

- Et c'est reparti ! pouffa Itachi.

- Pardon ?

- Vous n'avez pas de queue ! Pas de queue du tout ! s'écria-t-il en pointant le dos de son maire.

- Vous allez vous en remettre ? demanda Minato, le sourcil levé, clairement amusé.

La réponse donnée interpella Sasuke et son frère, l'ayant déjà entendue plus d'une fois avec Naruto. Le regard élargi et la bouche entrouverte, Sasuke détailla son maire avec un air attentif, reconnaissant qu'il était très séduisant malgré cette absence curieuse… mais pour lui, si cet homme… étrange était dans leur monde, la possibilité de voir son propre blond arriver était presque envisageable… suffisait de savoir comment il était arrivé là.

- Comment vous êtes venu ici ? lança Sasuke en se levant, se postant face à Minato, lui arrivant malheureusement qu'à la poitrine.

- De quoi ?

- Vous êtes venu de votre monde à ici comment ? insista-t-il, les yeux sombres fixés sur son visage bronzé.

- Mais comment…

- Je pense que ce serait mieux d'en discuter dans votre bureau, Minato-san. coupa Madara.

Le silence revenu, Minato laissa son regard plongé dans l'onyx impatient de Sasuke avant de se reculer lentement. Le groupe entra dans le large bureau possédant un balcon dans le coin droit et une grosse bibliothèque dans le gauche. Sur les murs divers tableaux se trouvaient accrochés, beaucoup représentant des urias et la forêt, le maire semblait avoir une affection particulière pour ces arbres.

Minato partit s'asseoir derrière son large bureau, fourrageant d'une main dans sa chevelure blonde avant de se figer en voyant Sasuke, le regard fixé sur ses oreilles « humaines ». Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face était très séduisant, le visage fin, presque féminin, doux et rond encore de l'enfance mais avec ce petit air hautain qu'il avait toujours associé aux peu d'Uchiha qu'il connaissait, avec une chevelure corbeau dont certaines mèches encadraient son visage pâle. Vêtu de noir, Sasuke restait debout, clairement pressé de connaitre la suite, la lèvre du bas un peu luisante de salive, le jeune neko ayant cette manie de se mordiller les lèvres lorsqu'il devenait impatient.

- Comment vous savez cela ?

- De quoi ?

- Que je viens d'un autre monde ! demanda Minato.

Sasuke soupira en rougissant avant de s'asseoir, contraint et forcé par deux mains venues appuyer sur ses épaules, Madara et Itachi l'enjoignant à s'installer face au maire pour converser.

- Il y a maintenant… près de six mois environ… disons que j'ai… entendu une voix… dans la forêt.

- Oui ?

- Cette voix, je l'ai recherchée car elle me… troublait… bref, en gros, c'est mon âme-sœur.

- Bien… et ? enjoignit Minato.

- Lorsque je l'ai réentendue une autre fois, j'ai pu dialoguer avec… raconta Sasuke… et il m'a démontré qu'il… possédait notre monde dans sa main.

- …

- Il, car c'est un homme donc, m'a décrit son physique et il ne possède ni queue, ni oreilles telles que les nôtres, il est… comme vous, je pense.

- Il est comme moi ? demanda Minato. Il a un nom ?

- Naruto Uzumaki…

Minato sursauta violemment avant de se lever, claquant les mains sur son bureau en se penchant brusquement vers Sasuke, le regardant avec un air presque sauvage, ses mèches blondes retombant sur son regard assombri par l'attente.

- Répète ! ordonna-t-il.

- Il s'appelle Naruto… Uzumaki…

- Oh mon dieu… décris-le ! souffla Minato, le regard fixé sur les lèvres un peu tremblantes de Sasuke, attendant la suite avec impatience.

- Il m'a dit qu'il était blond… assez grand, les yeux bleus… bronzé, musclé et qu'il était orphelin…

- Oh dieu… c'est pas possible…

Le silence se fit alors que Minato s'effondrait dans son fauteuil une nouvelle fois, les coudes sur son bureau alors qu'il prenait son visage dans ses mains devant le regard interrogatif des trois neko. Ce fut Itachi qui « tilta » en premier, suivi de Madara, la description de Naruto correspondait presque parfaitement à celle du maire dont la réaction venait de confirmer cette impression.

- Vous le connaissez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Itachi.

- Cela doit faire près de vingt ans que je n'ai pas entendu parler de ce prénom… de cette personne…

- Mais… vous le…

- Je le connais oui… c'est mon fils… mon seul fils.

Sasuke fixa l'homme blond qui le regardait avec intensité. Son visage figé dans un air douloureux, Minato semblait revoir une période difficile, période dont Naruto avait parlé à Sasuke… Kyuubi.

- Vous êtes arrivé ici pendant Kyuubi, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il.

- Kyuubi ?

- C'est le nom que votre monde a donné au séisme qui a ravagé votre ville.

- Raconte-moi…

- Une fois les secousses terminées, il y a eu beaucoup de morts, ils ont recherché le point de départ du séisme, c'était sous votre maison…

- Dans ma cave, précisément ! continua Minato, le regard lointain. J'étais dans la cave lorsque ça a commencé, j'allais chercher une bouteille de lait pour Naruto car Kushina, ma femme, était alitée avec une forte fièvre, elle ne pouvait s'occuper du bébé.

- Comment vous êtes arrivé ici ?

- Sur le moment, je n'ai cherché qu'à repartir, mais les secousses se sont arrêtées sans trop de dégâts. J'ai découvert cette sphère dans l'une des fissures dans mon sol, elle était remontée ainsi. Sa lueur dorée illuminait la cave alors que les ampoules étaient toutes grillés, j'étais dans le noir complet et entendait les cris de mon fils et les appels de Kushina. Je l'ai ramassée dans le but de m'éclairer le passage mais dès que je l'ai eue en main, les secousses ont recommencé, je suis remonté rapidement. Une fois dehors, je me suis dirigé vers la porte de la cuisine, l'issue de la cave étant à l'extérieur de notre maison… mais une fois dans le jardin, elle a « éclaté » entre mes mains et je me suis retrouvé dans la forêt sous le vieil uria près des champs de mura-mura.

Le récit plongea les quatre hommes dans le silence alors que Sasuke se mordillait la lèvre une nouvelle fois… comment annoncer ça à Minato… que sa femme était… décédée…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sasuke-kun… je sais ce que tu penses… ne me le dis pas…

- Mais comment ? demanda Sasuke en sursautant.

- Je l'ai déduit dès que tu as dit « Orphelin » pour Naruto… elle n'a donc pas survécu… Que sais-tu sur lui ? Sur mon fils…

- Naruto a été recueilli un temps par son parrain, dès qu'il a été retrouvé sous les décombres de votre maison. Vous savez que le point de départ est sous votre ancienne demeure… et plus précisément sous la chambre de Naruto…

- Oui.

- Il n'a rien eu… du tout. Aucune égratignure rien. Ce sont ses hurlements de faim et de peur qui ont attiré les sauveteurs vers lui.

- Merci mon dieu…

- Cependant… avec le nombre de décès qu'il y a eu dans votre ville, le fait que le point de départ se situait sous votre maison et sous la chambre de Naruto a fait que les gens… ont considéré Naruto comme le responsable du désastre.

- Quoi ? s'écria Minato.

- Il a été… sévèrement battu plus d'une fois lorsqu'il était dans l'enseignement public avant de migrer dans le privé dans une autre ville afin de terminer sa scolarité.

Sasuke déglutit un instant, peu habitué à parler autant à un inconnu et se redressa un peu sur son siège, conscient de la légère brise qui venait de la porte fenêtre ouverte.

- Savez-vous si…

« Très petit enfoiré ? »

Un gémissement désespéré de Sasuke amusa Itachi qui voyait celui-ci encore réagir à la voix de Naruto. Madara ricana en voyant la queue noire du jeune neko se gonfler d'envie alors que ses oreilles se courbaient docilement. Le regard noir de son « beau-frère » le fit sourire avec amusement. Sasuke se releva sans un mot pour se diriger vers le balcon sous le regard interrogatif de Minato. Il avait entendu la voix grave mais n'avait pas encore fait le rapprochement entre la réaction du neko et celle-ci.

Sasuke découvrit une fissure dans la tuyauterie qui le fit soupirer en posant son front contre le métal, les yeux sur le trou.

- Naruto ?

- T'es enfin là ! Purée, tu ne me croiras pas si je te raconte ma matinée !

- Crétin… je suis encore chez mon maire là…

- Oh… oh… et alors ? il est comment ? Vieux ?

- Naruto…

- Moche ? Tout gris ? Il a de grandes dents ?

- Crétin arrête ça, bordel ! rougit Sasuke, conscient de la venue des autres sur le balcon.

- Mais euh, je veux savoir espèce d'enfoiré, je te raconte bien mes déboires avec mon logeur débile moi !

- Naruto ? demanda Minato.

- … qui…

- Naruto… Uzumaki…

- Le seul et l'unique… mais qui…

- Naruto, assieds-toi et surtout… ne nous fais pas tomber ! conseilla Sasuke.

- C'est quoi ce bordel, merde, ne me dis pas maintenant que tu me trompes avec un vieux maire car là...

- Mais non, abruti ! soupira Sasuke.

- Naruto… c'est… papa ! lâcha en tremblotant Minato.

L'homme avait les larmes aux yeux en entendant la voix de son fils même s'il le prenait pour un vieux dégoûtant…

- Hein ?

* * *

Naruto était assis, torse nu sur son lit, la boule dans sa main droite alors qu'il se tenait contre le mur, s'essuyant avec une serviette de l'autre. Il revenait d'un « tour » dans la rue des paris et là… avait gagné une petite fortune en très peu de temps. Sa chance au jeu lui avait amené tout un tas « d'amis » et « d'amies », celles-ci, pressées d'entrer dans son lit l'avaient collé un long moment, lui apposant leur parfum bon marché qui lui avait filé la nausée.

Mais… il pouvait maintenant clôturer ses comptes bancaires pour réunir la somme totale demandée par Tsunade… un mal pour un bien.

Une fois rentré chez lui, il avait plongé dans sa douche avant de prendre en main la sphère pour parler à son « très petit enfoiré »… mais là…

- Naruto… Je suis… ton père… souffla la voix grave.

- Oh purée, je suis en train de revivre un épisode de Star Wars là ! suffoqua Naruto.

Un seul éclat de rire lui répondit, rire qui avait la texture de celui qui lui parlait… il semblait comprendre ce qu'il évoquait.

- Je ne ressemble pas à Dark Vador, fils…

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait…

- Mais vous êtes qui ?

- Ton père…

- Nan mais blague à part…

- Naruto… il est ton père… vraiment…

- Mais bien sûr…

- Je t'assure, merde !

- Mais comment tu veux qu'un neko soit mon père, réfléchis !

- Il a pas de queue ! cria Sasuke.

- Oh non, ça va pas recommencer !

La voix de Naruto se confondit avec celle de l'homme dans la sphère, le faisait hausser les sourcils… pas de queue ?

- Pas de queue ?

- Nan…

- Mais…

- Fils… Je m'appelle Minato…

- Mi…nato… Nami…

- … Kaze, oui… c'est moi…

- Oh merde… souffla Naruto.

A sa grande horreur, des larmes lui venaient peu à peu aux yeux. Naruto ferma les paupières fortement en se recroquevillant sur ses genoux, crispant la main sur la sphère qui s'illumina d'une lueur orange et or. Depuis quelque temps, le rouge s'effaçait peu à peu pour laisser place à l'orange.

- Crétin…

- J'temmerde, très petit enfoiré ! chuchota Naruto.

- Ça va aller ?

- Comment tu veux que ça aille ? Depuis toujours, j'ai cru que mon père était mort et là, j'apprends que je le tiens dans ma main… merde !

- Naruto… je suis désolé, fils…

- T'y peux rien non plus… tu avais disparu…

- J'ai été aspiré par la sphère dorée que tu tiens…

- Dorée ? Mais elle est pas dorée c'te connerie !

- Hein ?

Naruto sourit malgré les quelques larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur son visage. Ce « hein » lui était si familier, il se reconnaissait dans la façon de parler de son père. Le jeune homme se passa la main dans ses cheveux en regardant la sphère, ok, il y avait de l'or à l'intérieur mais elle n'était pas « complètement » or.

- Bin je l'ai eue, elle était rouge et noire avec, de temps en temps, une pointe or… là, elle est orange et or…

- … ça doit être ça… souffla son père.

- Evidemment, elle a besoin de se recharger ! commenta une voix inconnue pour Naruto.

- Euh… qui est là ?

- Madara, chef de clan Uchiha…

- Oh, tu es le mâle d'Itachi… commenta Naruto.

- …

- Mais aieuh ! Abruti de grand frère !

- Pourquoi tu as été lui dire ça, crétin de petit frère fou !

Naruto éclata de rire en imaginant les deux neko se chamailler alors que deux rires graves résonnaient dans son oreille. Le jeune homme regarda une nouvelle fois la sphère. Si celle-ci se rechargeait et que son père avait disparu en tenant une sphère or… cela voulait dire…

- Elle change de couleur tous les combien ? demanda Minato.

- Là, elle est passée à l'orange en six mois, mais l'or devient de plus en plus présent… merde, moi qui croyait que c'était parce que je parlais avec Sasuke chaque jours…

- Crétin !

- Je t'aime aussi…

* * *

Sasuke rougit violemment sous le regard amusé des trois autres hommes lorsque Naruto lui répondit ça mais ne détourna pas les yeux de Minato qui lui sourit. Il commençait à apprécier ce jeune homme qui n'arrivait pas à cacher ses états d'âme lorsque Naruto lui parlait.

- Dans peu de temps donc… commenta Minato.

- Je pense…merde, faut que je me démerde pour clôturer mes comptes moi…

- Pour ?

- Payer la vieille… je te raconterai, Papa…

Le sourire amusé de Minato se fit tendre alors qu'il fermait les yeux en entendant ce mot qui n'avait jamais été prononcé envers lui. Naruto ne disait que des « ma ma » à son départ. Entendre ce grand jeune homme lui parler si simplement lui faisait espérer une arrivée proche … mais…

- Au fait, j'y pense… Sasuke-kun, tu as dit que mon fils était ton âme-sœur ?

- Ohh, que c'est trognon… allez, dis-moi que tu as un tee-shirt « I love Naruto » sur le dos ! pouffa Naruto

- Ta gueule, crétin… putain, mais pourquoi moi, sérieux… gémit Sasuke.

- Car ma voix t'excite ?

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux en fixant le sol, n'osant plus regarder ses compagnons dont deux étaient positivement mort de rire alors que Minato restait silencieux… et s'il refusait l'homosexualité de son fils… ou nekosexualité précisément… et s'il ne voulait pas de Sasuke comme compagnon de vie pour Naruto ?

- Naruto ? appela Minato.

- Ouais ?

- Je me doute que tu… vas vouloir vivre seul ?

- Seul ? Nan, j'vais avoir mon neko à moi à domicile.

Le jeune neko rougit violemment sous le regard attendri de Minato qui soupira avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke, sentant le neko se détendre sous sa main.

- Fils… on va te trouver un logement et l'aménager… en essayant de le trouver à distance équivalente entre mon propre appartement et la demeure des parents de Sasuke.

- Okay… et, Sasuke ?

- …nh ?

Merde, même son « nh » habituel semblait plein de gêne…

- Vu que c'est le paternel qui paie… aménage-le comme tu le souhaites mais… ah ouais, Papa !

- Oui ? sourit Minato

- L'aspiration a une portée de combien ?

- … pour ?

- Si je dois me retrouver dans votre monde, je ne vais sûrement pas laisser des choses derrière moi, certains trucs comme ma Rickenbacker 4001 ou mes cd, mes dvd et autres ne vont sûrement pas rester là, j'ai besoin de savoir quel est le diamètre d'aspiration.

- Je me souviens être arrivé ici avec rien… ah si, une bouteille de lait… mais je dirais que la lumière faisait deux mètres de circonférence…

- Ah quand même… merde, vous avez l'électricité dans votre mini-monde au moins ?

- Dis donc, Crétin, on n'est pas non plus des nuls !

- J'ai rien dit moi, j'ai juste demandé si vous aviez l'électricité ! se défendit Naruto.

- Donc… cette discussion aboutit à quoi ? demanda Sasuke.

- Tout ce qui est hi-fi ou autre, n'y pense pas, je viens avec mon matériel.

- Ah ?

- Je ne vais sûrement pas laisser ça là, crois-moi… Et sinon… si je « démarre » du jardin de l'ancienne maison…

- Du jardin, tu arrives sous l'uria du champ de mura-mura.

- Hein ?

- On sait où tu arrives…

- Donc, dès que je vois que la sphère est or, je vous le signale et me carapate dans le jardin ?

- Dès qu'elle est or oui, ça ne devrait pas être long je pense… confirma Minato.

- Très bien… bon, je vais vous laisser tout préparer, j'ai une vieille à visiter.

- Bye fils !

Sur ces dernières salutations, la conversation se termina, Minato gardant sous la main Sasuke, apprenant à le connaître davantage. Les deux hommes se découvrirent plusieurs points communs et Sasuke raconta ce qu'il savait sur Naruto, souriant en coin de l'air heureux de son maire. Ils dénichèrent un appartement assez spacieux qui plaisait beaucoup à Sasuke qui vit arriver sa mère en renfort pour l'aménager, laissant une pièce vide pour Naruto et ses affaires, ne sachant pas ce qui arriverait avec lui.

Tout fut près assez rapidement et enfin… Naruto les prévint que la sphère venait de passer totalement à l'or, déclenchant la suite des évènements… fait concordant avec la nouvelle saison des amours chez les neko.

* * *

Le jour de l'arrivée de Naruto, Minato et Sasuke s'étaient dirigés « seuls » vers les urias… suivis de Madara et Itachi, curieux de voir le fils du maire et petit ami de Sasuke… aussi pour voir la réaction de celui-ci face à son mâle. Le quatuor fut suivi un peu plus loin par les parents de Sasuke et Itachi, intéressés de voir l'homme qui faisait rire Sasuke et qui allait prendre « le bébé » de Mikoto.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent dans la ville pour rejoindre la forêt, ils amenèrent un groupe de femelles, toujours intéressées par Sasuke, encore plus depuis qu'Itachi avait été « retiré du marché », peu d'entre elles semblant disposées à se battre avec Madara pour récupérer Itachi. Celles-ci les suivaient intriguées par l'homme blond « étrange » et très grand qu'elles voyaient pour la première fois.

C'est ainsi que tout un groupe attendit Naruto près du grand uria alors que Sasuke se crispait à chaque « Sasuke-kuuun » entendu, retirant son bras de l'étreinte de Sakura avec un soupir las qui amena un sourire amusé chez les mâles de l'assistance malgré le regard fixe de Minato sur le duo.

Un éclair doré les alerta alors que la respiration de Sasuke venait de s'accélérer brusquement. Son regard se posa sous les branches du végétal, voyant parfaitement les sacs qui venaient d'apparaître, derrière de lourdes boites alors qu'une personne venait de sauter de là, ses chaussures orange tapante posées sur l'herbe tendre. Un jean stone cintrait les hanches fines de l'homme alors qu'il écartait les branches pour avancer vers eux.

Son regard azur s'écarquilla face à la foule qui était devant lui mais son sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres en découvrant l'homme blond face à lui, celui-ci ayant les larmes aux yeux en voyant son enfant après vingt ans d'absence.

Naruto observa le jeune neko brun qui lui faisait face, le mangeant presque des yeux alors qu'il avait le rouge aux joues. Il était tel qu'il se l'était imaginé… plus petit que lui, lui arrivant à la poitrine, fin et athlétique, très beau, assez ébouriffé et… désireux semblait-il. Par contre, la chose rose à son bras n'était pas dans son imagination.

Sasuke dévorait du regard son mâle de la pointe dorée de sa chevelure, longeant tout le long du corps musclé et doré qui se tenait face à lui, souriant d'un air charmeur en le regardant. Son regard azuré le parcourait. Sur son bras gauche, Sasuke voyait parfaitement un renard à neuf queues dessiné, gravé dans sa chair. Ses oreilles humaines étaient belles et bien ornées de petits anneaux argentés alors que deux boules encadraient son sourcil gauche. Une langue agile vint humidifier ses lèvres, découvrant une boule orange sur sa langue. Sasuke se pinça la cuisse, essayant de se contrôler mais il vit avec horreur le jeune homme… Naruto… ouvrir la bouche et lancer un…

- Euh… Salut !

… rauque qui le fit trembler violemment. Avec une plainte assourdie, Sasuke se sentit réagir fortement à sa présence, ses ronronnements se déclenchant alors que sa queue s'ébouriffait une nouvelle fois. Son regard se fit lourd, posé sur l'homme tétanisé par la surprise face à lui et, avant qu'il n'ait pu se retenir, il venait de sauter sur Naruto, grognant sourdement en le sentant le prendre aux fesses pour le hisser contre lui. Sasuke enfouit son visage dans le cou doré, donnant de petits coups de langue pour goûter la peau dorée qui l'appelait, entendant dans un nuage cotonneux le rire sourd du blond résonner contre lui alors que les exclamations de surprise des autres montaient de plus en plus.

Une main vint lui prendre une poignée de cheveux, frôlant une de ses oreilles basses pour amener son visage rouge vers l'autre, découvrant un sourire doux qui lui faisait face, lui arrachant une plainte langoureuse en retour. Naruto le dévorait du regard, ses yeux sombres et brillants voilés par ses longs cils, ses cheveux corbeau qui collaient un peu à ses joues rougies alors que sa bouche entrouverte laissait apparaître de petits crocs pointus, cherchant son souffle sous son regard brûlant. Les bras du neko vinrent se serrer plus fortement autour de son cou, s'agrippant à lui alors qu'il nouait ses jambes autour des hanches de Naruto. Les mains de celui-ci caressaient doucement les oreilles recourbées contre son crâne, le faisant trembler sous le contact délicat.

- Sasuke ! souffla-t-il.

Un autre gémissement rauque lui répondit alors qu'il faisait glisser sa main le long de sa joue, venant prendre le menton délicat de l'Uchiha pour amener sa bouche contre la sienne, la frôlant de son souffle alors que son odeur affolait totalement le neko. Doucement, ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Sasuke, lui arrachant un grognement d'impatience avant qu'il ne les scelle de lui-même, frémissant dans la manœuvre. Naruto plongea une main dans ses cheveux en le serrant de l'autre contre lui, plongeant sa langue percée dans la bouche désireuse de Sasuke, provoquant un frisson visible chez le jeune homme qui laissa sa queue ébouriffée s'enrouler autour du bras qui le coinçait contre le blond.

Les exclamations échappaient à tous les « spectateurs » mais ni Sasuke, ni Naruto ne semblaient s'en soucier, continuant de s'embrasser, de se découvrir alors que les ronronnements de Sasuke montaient en puissance au fur et à mesure que le désir brûlant le faisait trembler, amenant son corps à se tortiller sous la poigne de Naruto.

Le jeune homme retint un hurlement surpris quand quelque chose vint entourer sa taille et celle de Sasuke pour les soulever de terre, venant les plaquer contre un tronc étrangement tiède alors qu'un gloussement rauque venait du végétal qui les abritait. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, Naruto n'eut le temps que de voir le sourire amusé de son père avant que de lourdes branches ne les cachent de la vue des autres. Des voix se faisaient entendre, certaines aiguës et féminines mais en sentant les reins de Sasuke commencer à tanguer contre son corps, il reporta son attention sur la boule de désir entre ses bras, grignotant sa lèvre du bas.

Sasuke entrouvrit les yeux, clignant des paupières pour chasser le brouillard de désir qui les embrumaient et plongea directement dans l'azur chaud de Naruto, le faisant trembler légèrement alors que son corps érigé se plaquait contre les abdominaux dessinés sous le tee-shirt du blond. Une main vint lui caresser les reins, frôlant le commencement de son appendice dorsal en le griffant légèrement, arrachant un feulement rauque à Sasuke qui reprit violemment les lèvres de Naruto.

Celui-ci souriait dans le baiser, notant ce point sensible chez Sasuke alors qu'il ravageait la bouche du jeune neko d'une langue experte, le faisant trembler et gémir fortement. Le corps mince du neko se crispa une première fois, le faisant entrouvrir les yeux… une seconde fois qui l'amusa et enfin, un cri rauque résonna dans sa bouche alors que Sasuke se plaquait violemment contre lui, le corps frémissant dans ce qui semblait être une jouissance douloureuse.

Les ronronnements sonores suivirent le cri de libération du neko alors que Naruto posait ses lèvres sur le front en sueur du brun, l'embrassant tendrement alors qu'il le resserrait contre lui, sentant ensuite Sasuke enfouir son visage dans son cou avec un soupir de satisfaction qui le fit pouffer.

- T'étais si pressé que ça, très petit enfoiré ?

- Ta gueule !

Naruto ricana une nouvelle fois en embrassant la tempe de Sasuke, le faisant ronronner encore plus fort contre lui et se redressa, le tenant fermement contre son corps avant d'avancer. Naruto était conscient que l'arbre « vivant » ouvrait enfin les branches pour son passage, révélant des visages rouges de gêne alors que certains souriaient avec fierté et amusement…

Il avait maintenant toute sa vie pour faire ronronner son chaton…

* * *

**Et c'est ici qu'on se stoppe pour ffn,**

**Désolée mais… pas de lemon pour vous ^^**

**C'est ça la joie d'avoir son propre site avec ses lecteurs assidus,**

**Ils ont la priorité sur les lemons XD**

**Bye hi !**

* * *

**Sasuke** : J'ai perdu toute crédibilité avec ta fic…

**Hagane** : Mais tu gagnes en débilité, ça compense.

**Naruto** : … dis Hagane…

**Hagane** : Nh ?

**Naruto** : Tu va les faire souffrir hein ?

**Harry** : De quoi ?

**Draco** : Comme si elle a le talent pour nous toucher…

**Hagane** **sourit d'un air inquiétant** : C'est vrai ça, comme si…

**Sasuke ricane** : Tu as des idées ?

**Naruto** : Beaucoup d'idée ?

**Hagane** : Disons que j'en ai pas mal oui…

**Harry** : Mais tu sais que moi, je t'ai rien fait hein ?

**Draco** : Oh St Potty le retour ! Tu va me faire gerber…

**Hagane** : Ah non, pitié, j'en ai assez avec ma naine donc si tu gerbes, tu ramasses…

**Draco** : Elfe de maison, tu ne connais pas ?

**Hagane**, **Sasuke, Naruto** : Euh… il y en a pas ici…

**Draco** : Par Merlin, je suis entouré de Moldus…

**Naruto** **marmonne** : Toi-même…

**Draco** : Je suis un Sang-Pur MOI !

**Sasuke** : Pur-sang de connerie…

**Draco sort sa baguette, Sasuke active son sharingan et le plonge dans une illusion qui lui provoque des rougissements, des halètements et…**

**Naruto** : Sasuke… Tu lui a montré quoi, il a la…

**Harry** : oh pitié, arrachez moi les yeux, j'aurais pas voulu le voir en…

**Hagane avec un sourire** : Ca ne me dérange pas moi…

**Sasuke** : kufufufufuu


End file.
